Fighting with Fire
by CrownVick
Summary: "Boxing is about more than just fighting someone, Lucy." Natsu held her gaze, Lucy was unsuccessfully holding back her tears. "I'm not going to let them knock us down again. I'm going to show them they never should have messed with Fairy Tail...or you." His reached his hand up and used the back of his thumb to tenderly wipe away a falling tear. Boxing AU. M for language.
1. Heartfilia Club

Lucy cringed and held back a shriek as she watched the two guys inside the ring hurl one punch after another toward their opponent. Lucy could tell they were both losing their stamina. This was the third and final round of the last bout. Even though this fight was just considered a friendly match, that didn't mean there would be holding back. She watched as her auburn-haired friend slipped to the right as his blonde opponent threw another forceful jab down the middle. He dodged it with ease, but Lucy still tensed at the close call. You'd think she'd be used to this sport having grown up around it.

She sighed, how could anyone enjoy this sport? Sure, it was exciting to watch, and she respected boxers wholeheartedly but, stuck in a confined space with one other person whose number one goal is attack you and bash your head in? Nah, Lucy thought to herself, I'll pass.

Lucy watched as the adroit fighter with auburn hair pivot to his right, catching his opponent off guard with a furious left hook. His opponent stumbled back and smacked hard into the corner post completely dazed.

Almost over…

As Lucy predicted, he wasted no time in moving to finish off the fight. The brave blonde didn't have time to catch his next move and counter, his opponent was too quick. The auburn-haired fighter didn't have to throw more than three straight punches until the blonde fell to the ground. Taking a few steps back, the fighter still standing gazed out across the audience as he panted from exhaustion.

Hoots and hollers bounced around the mini arena. The audience continued cheering as Lucy watched her dad, the Heartfilia Club's head coach step into the ring to check over the blonde. He was conscious but a bit stunned over but aware of his surroundings. The crowd, now standing, seemed to cheer not just for the winner, but for the tenacity of both boxers and the entertainment they'd just provided. The coach brought his hand up to the boy's forehead to lean it back to get a look at the boy's face. From where Lucy was sitting, she could vaguely make out a stretch of crimson near his left eye where he'd been struck. He leaned on the coach for support and stood up. Walking to the middle of the ring with help, the blonde looked at his auburn-haired opponent and flashed him a bright smile. Lucy stood as the rest of the crowd continued their cheers, keeping her eyes on the two fighters in the ring who exchanged a few words and then touched gloves as a sign of peace.

"ANNND, THERE YOU HAVE IT FOLKS! What an EXCITING fight from Heartfilia Club's, Loke the Lion, and from Sabertooth Boxing, Sting, The White Dragon!"

The crowd continued to clap, but their voices faded out as the announcer over the intercom continued.

"These two fighters are as fierce as they come! Both have been putting in those long hours of training day after day in efforts of gearing up for Fiore's Boxing Championship coming later this winter! You won't want to miss that, folks. Boxers all over Fiore will be represented including members from Heartfilia Club, Sabertooth, Lamia Scale, and Fairy Tail!"

The mention of the four, well-known boxing and martial arts establishments in Fiore erupted more cheers among the crowd. Lucy shifted on her feet as she waited for the announcer to continue. It was late, and she was tired. Ready to be home in bed. Though she usually didn't attend big events like these, she had decided it'd be good to come to one every now and then to support her friends. Some of which she'd known for as long as she could remember. Most members, including Loke, had been part of her dad's amateur team since she was 11.

Everyone in Fiore knew who her dad was. He was as intimidating as they come in the boxing community. Over the past five years, boxing had become a popular sport in all of Fiore, and the ambition for Heartfilia Club to be at the top was her dad's number one goal. Her dad's desire to be the best took priority over any and everything in their lives. As far as Lucy knew, Heartfilia's boxing team was reigning as number one. Their team had taken home that prestigious title the past two years in a row through the Fiore Championship.

"That's right! The Fiore Boxing Championship is the ultimate competition that will determine the number one team in all of Fiore! If you enjoyed tonight's matches, be sure to follow us for updates and tickets! I'm afraid this concludes tonight's events. On behalf of the Heartfilia Club, we want to thank you all for coming to our Sparring Wars tonight, and a very special thank you to our guests from Sabertooth! Drive safe and goodnight everyone!"

Heartfilia Club held the monthly "Sparring Wars" four times a year. It had started out as an open sparring practice, open to any aspiring boxers in the community. However, it soon grew to a big event. Boxers from both within and outside Magnolia could come take part in a friendly, public competition. The event eventually became open to the community, drawing in crowds. Over the past couple years, it had proved to be a way for competitors to see where their opponents stand skill wise.

Lucy weaved through the crowd out of the arena room to the main lobby. The lobby was covered in competition banners with names of top fighters on the Heartfilia team. To the right of the lobby a narrow hallway lead to her dad's office and the locker rooms, while the opposite side was an open fitness gym open to the public. Though it was open to the public, it was where the Heartfilia team did their training. It was fit with the highest quality of boxing equipment. Heavy bags, double-end bags, speed bags, treadmills, and other obscure fitness machines Lucy tried to avoid at all costs.

Lucy walked down the hallway and stopped at her dad's office to peek inside. He wasn't in there, as she could have guessed. He's probably in the locker room, she thought.

She continued down the hall toward the locker rooms. As she was getting close to the door, she heard a booming familiar voice.

"_LOKE_! GIVE ME BACK MY DAMN GLOVES RIGHT NOW OR I SWEAR I'LL-", the voice of Aquarius cut off abruptly and before Lucy could hear anything else she heard a large crashing sound followed by a heavy grunt.

Lucy snickered to herself, he probably deserved that.

Lucy warily approached the door and slipped in just in time to see Loke on the ground with the lean, light-blue haired girl towering over him. She was in white and dark blue sweats that bore the Heartfilia Boxing team logo. They hadn't seen her yet.

"OW! Jeez, Aquarius...was that really necessary?" Loke said rubbing his forehead which was turning red. "I was about to give them back!"

"DON'T. TAKE. MY. STUFF." She fumed as she emphasized each word.

Loke sighed, "Really. You couldn't even wait to finish your threat before throwing the damn trash can at me?" He shook his head as he slowly got back up, still pouting at his new bruise. He walked over to a locker nearby, opened it, and pulled out bright turquoise and gold boxing gloves. Walking back over to where Aquarius was standing, he dangled the gloves in her face. She whipped them out of his hands and snarled at him before turning around to go back to gathering her things at the opposite side of the room.

Lucy recognized most of the Heartfilia team members that were scattered about, as well as a few boxers from Sabertooth lingering through lockers and gym bags.

Lucy smirked as she walked forward and decided to make her presence known, "You know, you should know better by now than to mess with her _**or**_ her stuff."

Hearing her voice, Loke turned around. He laughed gently and crossed his arms over his bare, muscular chest, he had on the Heartfilia Boxing sweatpants as well. "Ahh, don't worry. It's all part of the plan, sweetheart."

"Uhh…plan?", she chose to ignore the fact he called her sweetheart.

"Yep. Scorpio and I have just been trying to help her unlock a more feminine and gentle side."

Gentle? Aquarius? He had to be kidding_._ "By taking her stuff?"

"Well… more so just pulling little stunts like I just did to see how she reacts." He uncrossed his arms and grinned at her, "The funny thing is, whenever I mess with her, she just gets pissed. With Scorpio, however, she gets really shy…and flustered_."_

Lucy raised her eyebrows at him, "Wow. Never thought I'd hear that about Aquarius. Perhaps you're on to something." She couldn't hold back the smile she felt spreading across her face. The idea of her iron-willed and stubborn friend showing a boy so much as shynesswas too good. "But still, anyone that would choose to mess with her is out of their mind. Keep that up, you'll end up with far worse than a little bruise."

Loke rubbed his forehead, "Can't say I disagree with ya, there. I'll keep you updated on our little experiment. In the meantime, what are you doing here? I would have thought you headed home by the third bout."

"Hey, just because I'm not a huge fan of boxing doesn't mean I don't like to support you guys!" Lucy crossed her arms across her chest, "Besides, I was a little curious to see how those guys at Sabertooth have progressed. I mean, with the Fiore Championship coming up soon and all."

"Aww, isn't that sweet, you're worried for us." Loke reached his hand out to playfully pat her head, "No need to worry, those guys don't hold a candle to us."

"Wha…What-? Oh shut up, you make it sound like I know nothing about the team!"

"Calm down, Lucy" He smiled at her outburst. "I know how much you care. Actually…if you ask me, I'd say they still lack restraint in the ring." He almost sounded disappointed in his rivals.

Lucy began to say something when a familiar face with blonde, ruffled hair appeared next to Loke from behind. The blonde swung an arm over the broad shoulders of his former opponent. He had on navy blue sweatpants and wore a white athletic jacket. On the top right corner of his chest, the jacket displayed a white, triangular shape, Lucy knew it to be the Sabertooth boxing logo. His eye looked swollen where he had collided with Loke's punch, nevertheless both eyes shone bright at her with a wide grin on his face.

"Hope you haven't been listenin' to anything this clown says, Lucy. He's just trying to impress you by pretending to know what he's talking about." Sting said.

Loke gently shoved him off and leered at him, "Says the guy who got his sorry ass whooped tonight!"

"He's so touchy, isn't he?" Sting whispered toward Lucy.

Loke flashed up his hand to punch Sting in the arm, but Sting immediately caught his fist flat in his right hand.

"Now who's lacking restraint?" Sting laughed and Loke brought his hand down to his side.

"Pfft. You know good and well you guys are all bang and no box." Loke crossed his arms and smiled.

Lucy interrupted them, "Okay, okay guys! Save it for the next time you guys beat each other up."

They both looked at her and watched as she scanned the room, "Actually, I was looking for my dad to tell him I'm heading back to my apartment tonight instead of coming back to the house, have either of you guys seen him?"

Lucy had only recently moved out on her own. The Heartfilia Club gym was closer to her home where her dad still lived so she had debated just going back there instead of her apartment.

Both fighters looked around the room where a few other boxers from the night's event were gathering up loose clothing articles, boxing wraps, and other personal items that were scattered around.

"Umm… I thought I saw him talking to a someone just a few minutes ago… someone I didn't recognize, but he must have left the room with him." Sting told her.

Lucy gave a nod in reply, no telling how long he'd be. She rarely saw her dad because of his job. Her dad hadn't been crazy about moving out. She was 20 years old now and living at her father's overwhelming mansion had just become too much over the past year. With her father working late every night, she would find herself home alone in the elaborate, three-story house ready to be driven out of her mind. It wasn't too bad when she had things she needed to do for her work and she was able to keep herself busy, but over the summer she had decided to take advantage of her time and savings. She moved out.

"Well, I guess it doesn't matter. It should be fine. I just wanted to tell him I decided to go back to my apartment instead of the house."

Loke spoke, "Gotcha… I'd say he's going to be here a while. I think I recognized the man he was talking to. There's a new boxing team that will be competing in the Fiore Championship this year. Or at least, that's what the guy is trying to arrange. He's the owner of a new boxing gym called Raven Tail, his name is Ivan Dreyar."

"Ivan Dreyar? Wait a sec, isn't that the guy connected to Fairy Tail?" Sting asked.

"Sort of, I believe Ivan is the son of the Fairy Tail owner, Makarov. But as far as I understand, he's got nothing to do with Fairy Tail itself."

Lucy chimed in, "I've never heard of him or Raven Tail. How long have they been around?"

Loke responded, "I'm not entirely sure, I know they just transferred here to Magnolia, but I think they've been around for a while. I can't remember where they originated from. But unfortunately for us, I've heard some nasty things about them."

"Really? Like what?"

Loke shifted on his feet, "I've just heard they've pulled some nasty tricks in the ring. I heard a rumor they're big into what's known as rabbit punching and lacing. Rabbit punching is throwing quick punches to the back of the head and neck, which is illegal in boxing. And Lacing is when boxers use special laced-up gloves to their advantage by purposefully throwing a hit that causes the lace on the glove to drag across their opponent's face. It sounds silly but if done a certain way it can cause nasty cuts. If that happens close to your eyes…" Loke shook his head.

"Don't like the sound of that, you said they're going to be in the Championship this year too?" Sting's eyebrows knitted at the new information.

Loke shrugged, "I have a feeling that's what he is talking to Coach Heartfilia about." He turned his gaze to Lucy, "Your ole man's got a lot of influence on their participation."

Lucy furrowed her brow and took in what Loke said. She'd never heard of Raven Tail before but the way Loke talked about them and the way he had said Ivan's name unnerved her. If something or someone put Loke on edge, she thought that was reason enough to be concerned. Surely her dad wouldn't allow them to join with their hostile history…right?

Loke studied her expression and softened his face, "I'm sure it's nothing to worry about though. I doubt your dad would want them to participate. You should get home, if your dad comes back in here, I'll tell him you stopped by."

"Yeah…yeah, you're probably right. I guess I'll catch you two later then." She smiled as she turned back to the door and before walking out she looked over her shoulder to grab their attention once more. "Oh, and for the record, I thought you both put up an awesome fight." She grinned at both boys and they brightly returned her smile.

"Ahh just wait until next time Blondie, I'll slug out this bastard for sure." Sting winked at her as he slung his arm over Loke, much to his irritation.

Loke rolled his eyes but before he could say anything she laughed, "I'll hold you to that, _Blondie_."


	2. Safe

Lucy reached the nearly deserted lobby, a few drifters caught in conversations. She walked outside into the vast parking lot. Her thoughts drifted to her father and Raven Tail. If Ivan seemed diplomatic enough to personally meet with her father, maybe he would allow them to join the championship. She didn't like the idea of them joining, but more competition meant more money going into the championship. She knew her father would put his own goals priority over the safety of his team. Lucy crossed her arms over her chest as she slowly walked, as low as it sounded, it was true. Lucy hated the idea of her friends getting hurt because of nasty tricks being pulled.

She kept walking and finally spotted her car in the distance. It was eerily quiet apart from the steps of her boots.

Laughter off to her right drew her attention. She slowed to a stop as her eyes followed the sound, her whole being now on high alert. She made out two figures one row over leaning against a black car.

Her nerves eased a little bit and she continued walking.

_I mean, there's nothing abnormal about two people laughing in a parking lot…_

Their laughter died out abruptly, causing Lucy to notice. The tall street lights dimly lit her path and she began to walk quicker. Nonchalantly, she turned her head to where the two guys had been standing.

They were no long there.

Uhhhh…

She was nearly at her car now. Lucy cautiously looked back behind her. _That car is still there…Where'd they go? _

Lucy pulled out her car keys upon finally reaching her car. She turned once more to scan the area. She looked back and forth but there wasn't anyone in sight. She let out a heavy sigh. _I guess…maybe they went inside or something._

As soon as Lucy turned around to unlock her car, a hand slammed down on the roof of her car. Lucy jumped, dropping her car keys. On the opposite side of the car, standing in front of her passenger door was a lean, pasty-skinned looking man. Tousled, jet-black hair invaded his sharp-looking face_._

Lucy felt her stomach plummet. His looks alone did the job. She internally cursed, this creep was obviously up to no good. His dark eyes were filled with discontent, and his black lips were shaped into a thin line.

"My, my…what's a pretty thing like you walkin' out here by yourself?" His voice sent shivers up her spine. "Any guy should know not to allow a fragile looking thing like yourself take to walkin' to her car without an escort of sorts?" He leaned both elbows on the roof of her car as he smirked.

_Any __**guy**__ should know? Um, no. More like I should know...Stupid, stupid Lucy! Damn it…_

She was about to make for her keys on the ground and bolt her ass in her car and drive off with a speed that would qualify her for jail time, but a new presence beat her to it.

"Hmm, you were right Kuro…" A stocky, heavy weight blonde male stood up with her precious keys in hand. "No way we could have let this gal go home without having a little fun." Above his bulging chin, a sadistic smile was plastered on his face.

_Are you kidding me, this guy is HUGE. Okay.. Don't panic, I just can't show them I'm afraid…_

Lucy found her voice, which surprisingly came out more confident than she thought, "Excuse me, but those are _my_ keys and I'll be taking them right now."

"These keys? Oh, my apologies. I had no idea they were yours, sweetheart." He took a few steps closer, the keys dangling at his side.

"If you don't hand over those keys, I swear I'll _kick-_", without finishing her threat Lucy snatched for the keys, it caught the man off guard. She removed them from his gruffy hands and smirked at him. "Oh, thanks! I'll be leaving now." She mentally saluted Aquarius for inspiring her tactic, if that's what it could really be called.

As Lucy tried to quickly step back to her car door, she felt thin, strong arms tighten around her waist. She gasped as she felt a vulgar, hot breath against the back of her neck. She shuddered, she twisted her head to meet the cold eyes of the black-haired guy.

_When the hell did he move to this side of the car?_

"Ah, a bit ill-mannered but definitely bold." The man laughed and tightened his clutch around her.

Not good. Lucy's heart began to race. She squirmed against him trying to get out of his hold, "Get your fucking hands off of me!"

Mindless of her actions and how she was going to get out of this, Lucy forced the back of her head into the guy's nose. She let out a whimper from the pain of their collision.

_Damn…okay, never __**ever**__ doing that again…_

Her head throbbed, but it did throw her captor off guard. The contact had made him loosen his grip enough and Lucy took that chance to swing her car door open. When she was just about to slide in, Kuro snatched her wrist and tried to drag her out. She saw his partner out of the corner of her eye making way to the passenger side. Their intent to trap her. This was not going to end well.

Kuro's nose had begun oozing blood and he did not look happy.

"Okay, you bitch. For that stunt, I'm going to make you squeal for forgiveness." He tugged on her arm but as time seemed to slow down and as the stocky blonde was about to open the passenger side, bright lights behind her drew their attention. Both guys snapped their heads to a car revving its engine. Lucy peeked in her rearview mirror, spotting a sleek, silver mustang with tinted windows.

Kuro only tightened his grip, yanking Lucy from the car and holding her captive as he turned to the new arrival.

Lucy was frozen in shock, her heart an absolute train wreck. She was shoved between both her attackers, the three of them facing the mustang. She was trapped, and now there appeared to be more?

Inside the car, Lucy saw it was not occupied by one person, but two in the front seat. She couldn't make out any faces but she could hear them…arguing? Clearly they were yelling at each other. Before she could try to decipher it, both doors on each side swung open in unison. Despite her situation, she couldn't help but think it looked a little too dramatic.

Out of the car two guys stepped out. The driver had black, shaggy hair and piercing dark blue eyes. He didn't look scary, just intimidating. His build was similar to Kuro's but he had more muscle and his skin was more healthy looking. He wore a black hoodie and jeans. A symbol on the left chest side of the hoodie caught Lucy's attention. Where was it she'd seen it before?

Her gaze shifted to the guy next to him. She almost didn't believe what her eyes saw. Did her head slam make her delusional, or was this guy's hair really pink? The pink strands were lush and wild, spiked loosely around his face. He wore slightly baggy jeans with the bottoms rolled up just below his calf. His dark red jacket bore the same symbol as his friend. Wrapped around his neck was black and white scarf. The pattern resembled…scales?

The two new arrivals glared at her two attackers. The guy with the dark hair and blue eyes spoke up first. There was warning in his tone.

"We thought we recognized you two chumps as we were leaving. Party's over. Leave this girl alone if you don't want to get too scuffed up by me and my friend here."

_Woah, are these guys boxers? Where are they from…ah, why can't I remember that symbol! _

During her internal rambling, the guy with pink hair met her gaze. She knew there was nothing but frantic fear in her own eyes just from the events of the past 5 minutes, but the panic she felt nearly dispelled as he looked right at her. Was he telling her something through his gaze?

She watched as his mouth twisted up into a soft smile and Lucy seemed to understand his silent message. She's safe.


	3. Eager Beaver

**A/N: Okay, IDK how to make the official author notes/announcements on the fan fic website so I'm just adding it to my document like the technological dumb bell I am. Idk if anybody is really reading this but just wanted to say a few notes: **

**First, I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

** Kay, second, as for those two members of Raven Tail, Nal and Kuro? That's not their official names. They're both something else rather long that I can't remember. They came in during the Magic Games arc if you want to put a face to their name though. I think Nal is Nalpuding? Uhhhh, something like that. I remember just getting tired of writing out their names and I kept misspelling the other guys' name so I just decided to shorten them! See, problem solved. Anyway. Just wanted to let you guys know so you understand who I was talking about! Thanks for reading, if you are! Sorry if it's a bit difficult to understand. Hopefully it flows decently. **

* * *

"Well if it isn't the little fairies." The stocky, blonde smiled. "If you know what's good for you, you'll get the hell out of here. Not that I mind beating the shit out of you, I'd just hate to have to beat your asses _before_ the Fiore Championship."

"Is that what you think? You sure are cocky for someone that can't seem to win without cheating."

"Watch your mouth, Fullbuster. We don't need to cheat to win against puny weaklings like you."

The pink-haired guy near exploded at his comment, causing Lucy to flinch in Kuro's grip, "WHAT THE HELL? Are you kidding me? You know exactly what you've done! You bastard, I'll take you on right now!" His safe smile to Lucy from moments before had vanished, nothing but rage pointed towards the man opposite of them.

"Natsu, calm down. Stick to what we said in the car." The guy in the hoodie looked back to blonde who was clearly amused by Natsu's outburst. "It's been a while, Nal. We heard that Raven Tail was looking to get in on the championship, so if that happens, we'll meet again there. However, this is our last warning. I suggest you and Kuro get back to your car before we go notify the Heartfilia coach inside just what you're up to."

Lucy immediately tensed. _**No way**__, these guys are from Raven Tail? _

"Seems you've forgotten about last time, Gray Fullbuster. I would have thought after our last meeting, you'd know better than to talk big to me."

"Shut your damn mouth. I know better than to fall for your tricks twice." The expression on Gray's face turned cold as ice, Lucy saw his body tense as if in preparation. She noticed Natsu shoot a glance towards Gray out of the corner of his eye, he searched his partners face, waiting...

Nal then glanced toward his own partner, Kuro, who snickered back. Their eye contact seemed to share a silent message. Before her eyes could understand what was happening, she saw Nal lunge for Gray. Kuro shoved Lucy to the pavement, her knees skidding across painful gravel. She grunted at the impact. Her knees stung from fresh scrapes, blood began to ooze from the wounds. Lucy lifted her head and watched as both sides met each other in battle. The boy Natsu, seemed more than willing to partake. Lucy instinctively crawled over toward what she assumed was Gray's car, she didn't want to be anywhere near their clash.

Lucy watched in shock as Natsu threw a punch. He aimed for Kuro's face, his fist met the side of his right eye. Kuro faltered back, a scowl growing on his face. He shifted toward Natsu again, flashing up his right hand. Natsu read his movements and knocked his arm away with his left hand, while his right arm wound back in preparation. Natsu's right arm snapped straight into Kuro's jaw and Lucy could have sworn she heard a snap from where she was. Kuro fell back, hitting the pavement.

Natsu towered over him a moment, he leaned his head forward placing his hands on his hips studying the guy on the pavement. Lucy wondered what he was doing, but before she could try to guess, Natsu dramatically threw his arms up in frustration.

"WHAT! YOU CAN'T BE DOWN ALREADY? I WAS JUST GETTING STARTED!" Natsu yelled. Kuro wasn't making any motion to get up, he didn't look completely unconscious, but Lucy knew that hit to the jaw had done the job.

Lucy stared at Natsu, clearly this guy liked fighting way too much.

Jolting her from her thoughts, her jaw dropped as Gray slammed into Natsu's back. The force caused them both to fall over on the pavement. Natsu flat on the ground with Gray on top. Lucy's eyes bulged as she noticed a new development to Gray's appearance. He now wore no hoodie, jeans, shoes, or even a shirt! _What. The. Hell._

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE STANDING, NATSU!"

"YOU RAN INTO ME, YOU BASTARD!"

"WASN'T MY FAULT YOU WERE JUST STANDING THERE!"

The two scrambled up from the ground, shoving themselves away from the other.

"I WAS NO- WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOUR CLOTHES!"

"Wha-? Oh shit…"

"Seriously man. Not cool."

Lucy brought her hand to her forehead, she could not believe what was happening. These two were in the middle of a fist fight, they were arguing with each other, AND one of them was now on the way to being stark naked!

Lucy eyed Nal walking over to where the two idiots were bickering. She panicked, her two rescuers still oblivious.

Natsu was now pointing out an article of clothing thrown off to the side as Gray slumped over to get it.

Nal rose his hands to attack Natsu. Without thinking, Lucy automatically jumped up. She ran up behind the man and with all the strength she could muster kicked her right leg straight between the guy's legs.

Even though he was a creep, she was not proud of what she just did. He collapsed to his knees with a pained groan.

"Ughhhhh…Stupid…bitch." He muttered before falling forward on his hands.

Natsu and Gray snapped their heads to Nal. Utter shock on their face. Their gaze floated up to Lucy, both completely speechless.

Seriously, this night was becoming so weird and just too much.

"Umm… just thought I'd try to help since you two were…occupied?" Lucy mentally hit herself, what the hell was she supposed to say after kicking a guy _there_?

Natsu's wide eyes stared at her for a few moments before he burst out laughing. "HA! THAT'S WHAT YOU GET SCUMBAG! YOU SHOULD SEE YOUR UGLY FACE!"

Gray stood next to Natsu looking smug as both Nal and Kuro were slowly getting up. Lucy scurried over to stand behind Natsu.

Gray smirked, "I think the lady here made her point clear." He looked to Natsu and then glanced over at Lucy. "Natsu, take her to Gramp's place and I'll meet you there with her car…I have something I wanna talk to these guys about."

Natsu looked hesitant but nodded, "'Kay…remember what we said earlier though."

Gray nodded as he tossed Natsu his car keys, "Here."

Nal and Kuro eyed Gray suspiciously during their exchange, obviously curious to Gray's intentions.

Natsu turned to Lucy expectedly, she knew what he was silently asking. She wanted to argue but seeing as her car was still blocked in the parking space…She handed over her car keys. That was when she first noticed she was shaking. Lucy quickly tried to pull her hand back, hoping he wouldn't notice, but the way she saw his mouth slightly open and his brows raise with concern told her she failed. He gently took the car keys and his warm hand brushed against her own.

After Natsu handed the keys to Gray, Natsu turned to Lucy once again asking in silence their next move. She shuffled to the passenger side of the silver mustang. Once she and Natsu were clicked in, they began driving through the parking lot. Lucy saw Natsu glance in his sideview mirror checking on his friend who he had just left alone with the two members of Raven Tail.

He broke the silence after several minutes passed. "So…uh, my name's Natsu." He looked over at her in the passenger seat and gave her a sheepish grin.

"Right…I'm Lucy." Her voice shook a little as she spoke, and she immediately wanted to hit herself.

"Oh, it's nice to meet ya, Lucy!" His voice was almost childlike, but it held a warmth that sent Lucy at ease.

"You too." She gave him a soft smile, and then shifted her gaze ahead. Should she really be trusting this guy? Sure, he obviously meant well… and he was no friend of Raven Tail, which was automatically 125 trust points in her book, but she didn't know the first thing about him. Another thought suddenly hit her.

"Um…where exactly are you taking me?"

"Oh, right…uh, to our Master's house. He ain't there right now, but it's the closest from here, so I uh, guess that's why Gray suggested it."

She didn't say anything in reply. She would have to trust him.

Natsu glanced at her and added, "I probably shoulda asked you this already….um, are you okay?"

Lucy turned her head to meet his concerned eyes, "Oh. Um, yeah! I'm okay now."

His eyes were on the road now, but she caught his eyebrows furrowing. He doesn't look like he's convinced.

Lucy released a sigh, "Okay. I was a bit shaken up. But, it's mostly at the fact that those creeps are from Raven Tail."

"You got hurt." It wasn't a question.

"Huh?" She watched as he glanced toward her scraped up knees which now displayed mostly dried up blood. "Oh…right." She turned over her hands which were a bit busted up from catching herself, but it could have been worse.

"Gramps has some bandages we can wrap that up with…"

She muttered, "S'okay, it's not that bad." She gazed out the window into the quiet night. She hated to be a burden, Lucy felt like this whole night could have been avoided somehow. She didn't really know how, she had been minding her own business after all on the walk to her car…it's not like she asked for that all to happen.

"Are ya hurt anywhere else?"

"Oh, no. Really, I'm okay." Lucy tried to assure him. Her mind drifted to her brilliant head collision. It'd probably just be bruised there tomorrow.

They had been driving for about 10 minutes when she heard a low groan. She snapped her head to her driver to see his shoulders were slumped and his face was turning close to a pale green.

Lucy shrieked, "WHOA! WHATS WRONG?"

"I-I'm fine…I, uh…is it just me or is this road movin' all over tha place?" Natsu voice squeaked and his head started slipping down. The car swerved slightly to the right, hitting the curbside causing them both to jolt.

"AHHH! EYES UP EYES UP!" Lucy squealed at him.

Natsu snapped his head up and recovered control of the car but still looked on the verge passing out.

"What's the matter?! Are you okay? Should I drive?" Lucy had twisted in her seat to give Natsu her full attention.

"I'm…I…We aren't that much farther…it's just maybe 3 more minutes." His cheeks puffed out like he was going to puke.

"Can you make it? It's okay, we can stop if you need to!"

"No…I'll make it!" Natsu's green face displayed a new hint of determination. She had to hand it to him. He did not like to back down from a challenge.

Lucy was by no means convinced of his confidence, however, he pushed on like a trooper, occasionally letting out a sickly groan. They turned down a narrow road with small houses aligning each side.

As soon as the car was parked in front of a simple house with a wood-shingle exterior, Natsu's head met the top of the steering wheel.

Lucy just stared. Nothing else could make this night more memorable. She poked at his limp shoulder, "Um…you good?"

"Mmmhmm… I think I'm goo-," He attempted lifting his head, but he slacked over again as soon as he did, head meeting the center of the driver's wheel and causing a startling honk from the horn. He let out a whining groan.

Lucy had to hold back a small chuckle. _It's almost kinda cute how pathetic he looks._

Lucy slipped out the passenger side to help him out. He twisted his head at her as she reached in to help lift him out of the car, grabbing hold of his forearm. He gave her a questioning look, to which she just returned a small smile. She pulled gently as he stumbled out, she slid her arm around his waist and he leaned lightly on her for support, not wanting to burden her with his full weight.

"I think you should rest for a bit." Lucy's voice came out small, she tried not to think how awkward this situation really was.

He could only nod in agreement. They walked up to the porch, arms around each other for support. At the door, Natsu gestured toward the door mat below. Lucy released him for a moment as he leaned next to the side of the house. She squatted down and pulled out the key. Her scraped knees ached as she bent them, but she ignored it. After unlocking the door, Natsu decided to walk through without her help resulting in him immediately tripping over the bottom door frame.

Natsu released a loud grunt, his face eating carpeted floor, "DAMN DOOR!"

Lucy belted out laughing, Natsu pushed up with his hands to glare at her.

She brought up her hands shaking them as if telling him she wasn't really laughing at him, but both knew that wasn't the truth.

She quelled her laughter, but the smile on her face wasn't going anywhere. "Oh… oh my gosh, I'm sorry!" Lucy was nearly out of breath, she walked inside and reached her hand out to help him up.

"If its so funny to you, I don't think I want your help."

"My, your stubborn." Her laughter fought to return.

"Am not!"

"Well, if you would've just continued to let me help you inside the house, you never would have fell in the first place!"

"Nuh uh, my motion sickness had gone away!" He started to get up, transitioning to his wobbling feet.

"Sure, sure." Lucy smiled, as she grabbed his forearm and helped him over to an old-looking couch against the wall.

Natsu leaned back against the worn-out cushions.

"Well…I thought it had." He muttered.

"So, it was car sickness then?" Lucy sat down on the couch next to him. The tiny living room definitely wasn't trying to make a style statement, books and papers sprawled over a writing desk, and in the corner sat a tiny television on a small TV stand. Stacks of books invaded the rest of the corner.

"Yeah," he released a heavy sigh, "transportation has never been kind to me."

"You seemed to be doing fine up until the end though."

"Yeah, well I guess my medicine wore off. Which, I should've realized it was about time for it to anyway."

Lucy took in his words, "Sounds miserable, being that sensitive to transportation I mean." She leaned back as she saw Natsu relax a hand behind his head.

"Trust me, wouldn't wish it on my worst enemy." He chuckled.

They sat in silence for a several minutes. Lucy glanced over to see Natsu resting his eyes, so she went back to her thoughts. She stared at the ceiling, thinking back on the past hour. She wondered what time it was. She had left her cell phone in her car. The device hadn't even crossed her mind until just now. She peeked back over at Natsu, his eyes were open now and he was staring at the door, lost in his own thoughts.

Without warning he rose from the couch. "Be right back." He said, leaving down a hallway behind the couch before Lucy could form a response.

Lucy frowned but remained where she was. Not a minute had passed before he came back with a white box in his hands.

"I have some bandages we can wrap around your knees," He made his way around the couch, this time sitting closer to her.

Lucy was sitting up now as he was rummaging through the box, "Oh, I really think I'll be okay…" She glanced at her scratches. Yes, her scrapes still stung, but it was just like any other scrape a kid would have if they tripped on concrete…She'd feel a little silly with two wrapped up knees. The scrape on her right knee had stretched further down her leg than her left. However, they looked worse than they really were.

"I don't mind." He said as he removed several items.

"No, I mean, it doesn't hurt too bad." She tried to assure him.

"And you called me stubborn." He forced a small smile as he wet a piece of cotton with liquid from a bottle that Lucy assumed was alcohol. "I know it could be worse, but this leg here is pretty scraped up. We should at least clean it and get the dry blood off."

Lucy nodded, giving in to her insecurities. She shifted herself so she faced him better. Natsu looked from her to her leg then to couch. Obviously unsure how to phrase his next request.

"Uh…here. Prop your leg up on the couch and I'll kneel on the floor."

Lucy did as he instructed once he was on the floor next to couch. Natsu kneeled, leaning against the couch as he carefully began to clean the wound. The contact of the alcohol to her wound made her flinch slightly.

Natsu pulled his hand back a little, "Sorry."

"No, it's okay."

Natsu went back to his procedure, and silence invaded the room. Once he had succeeded in cleaning all the dried blood off, he reached for a strip of gauze and two smaller patches of cotton.

"I'll just wrap this leg up," he pointed to the bare leg that had it worse, "it'd hurt if you were to hit it against something without something covering it."

"Yeah, that's fine." She watched him as he took his hand under her leg, winding the gauze around her knee.

"Um, Natsu?"

He paused for a second, his dark onyx eyes observing her, "Yeah?"

"I just realized. I mean, I should have said this earlier, but I…wanted to say thank you. You know, just…I'm grateful you and your friend showed up when you did. I don't even want to think about what would have happened if you hadn't." Her own words and realization made her shiver. More than anything, Lucy hated feeling weak or inept to take care of herself. She wished she could change that about her, but strength just never seemed to be on her side.

Natsu surprised her when he chuckled, "You're wrong."

She blinked at him, "What?"

"You've got it all wrong." He finished up wrapping her leg and he packed up the first aid box. A little irritated, Lucy swung her legs back in front of her as he slumped back down on the couch next to her. A sly grin plastered on his face.

"Um, yeah. Heard you the first time. But you aren't making any sense."

"The way you kicked that jackass under, you woulda had those two running for the hills eventually." His hands came up and laced behind his head as he leaned back. Could he trying to look smug?

_He has to be kidding!_ "Nuh uh. Not even close! I was only able to get that chance because you two showed up!" Lucy had leaned forward to emphasize her point.

"That's just what you think because that's how it played out. Way I see it, you would have come out on top regardless if we showed or not."

Lucy was already shaking her head at the beginning of his statement, "Are you stupid? Did you see **them**? Had it just been that scrawny, vampire looking creep then MAYBE. But that other guy?! There's no way!"

Natsu didn't say anything, but just continued to smirk like he knew something she didn't. This dude didn't even know her. Hell, Lucy would get scared at the drop of a hat in scary movies. And he's saying that she would have pulled up against those creeps?

He's obviously an idiot. That's the only conclusion.

She added on as she crossed her own arms over her chest, "Aren't you a boxer? You're supposed to have at least some sort of knowledge on sizing opponents. You should obviously know that someone of my size would not match well with someone like that."

"Nope! Wrong again!" He slanted his head while showing off a cheeky grin. "See, it's for that very reason I do know. I've read their movements before, and I read your movements tonight. You could beat him."

Lucy rolled her eyes, "Movements? What movements could you read? You mean when I was crawling on the damn pavement?!"

"Well, okay…movement is the wrong word." His expression turned serious as if in deep thought, but almost immediately, as if a light flicked on in his head, his wide grin returned. "It was your spirit!"

Lucy narrowed her eyes, "My spirit." She didn't even bother to form it as a question. Maybe she should just go along with what this psycho is saying instead of encouraging him.

"Exactly!" He removed his hands from behind his head and crossed his arms over his chest. He sat looking more than pleased with his word choice.

"I have no idea where you're at with this. But I'm just going to let it go."

He glanced at her with his stupid smile on his face. Lucy huffed out a sigh as she leaned back into the couch.

She heard Natsu chuckle to himself, or more likely at her, but she ignored it.

Lucy closed her eyes briefly, the late night affecting her. So, he had "read" her spirit? In what? Her kick? How is that a moving gesture that shows confidence? Lucy had honestly not been proud to resort to such uncool measures, even if that asshole deserved it. The fact of the matter was, Natsu and his friend, Gray, had helped her. If they hadn't shown up, she knew she would have been in trouble. Sure, there is a _slight_ chance she might have been able to get out of their grasp at some point, but at the time of their arrival that chance had long passed…

"You're welcome." He said.

Lucy opened her eyes; his voice was soft. She turned her head to see him glancing at her out of the corner of his penetrating eyes. She couldn't stop the smile spreading across her face. She slowly shook her head at him.

"Was that so hard…"

"Guess not. But I'm still right about the other part." His eyes wrinkled as his smile spread wider too.

"If you say so."

Once again, silence returned as they sat there in peace. Here she was with a total stranger, who at first glance might be mistaken for a circus act with his solid pink hair, and yet Lucy was completely at ease. Her eyes were starting to feel heavy and she was fighting to keep them open.

Time continued ticking and Gray had still not shown up. Natsu was obviously tired as well, he seemed to be "resting" his eyes, if not already asleep. Lucy was scared to say anything else for fear of waking him if he was in fact asleep. She wondered how much longer that guy Gray would be and why he had wanted to stay behind in the first place. Lucy feared her fatigue would overcome her any moment. She fought it for several long minutes, almost resorting to manually prying her eyes open to stay. Even that failed in the end. She barely even felt her body slide across the length of the couch. The top of her head brushed against something warm, but her mind was too far gone to decipher what it was. Sleep took her and the night came to an end.


	4. My Bagel Buddy

**A/N: 1. Don't let the first big wordy paragraph scare you off. (I, myself, get nervous when I see a lot of words together. That's got to be a phobia, right? If it is, I sure as hell have it.)**

**2\. Am I crazy or did I just kind of think there was an official "add your personal author notes/announcements here" button whenever you upload a fic? I'm just here adding this on my word doc….But, like, I made it bold to look all official and stuff. Is this just what you do? No? Oh….*nervous sweating* **

_***update... I found out how to put in the fancy line divider. **_

* * *

Lucy's eyes fluttered open at the sound of faint voices. She reached her hand up to rub the sleep from her eyes and noticed a brightly-colored, red quilt that rested on top of her. Lucy glanced around the room from her curled up position on the couch. It took her a few seconds to realize where she was. Lucy fingered the blanket on top of her, keeping her secure and warm. Lucy guessed a certain pink-haired stranger placed it on top of her sometime after she fell asleep. She let out a grunt, not wanting to wake up. Had she seriously fallen asleep? How embarrassing, she didn't even know whose house she was at! Perfect. Whatever innocent reputation she had of herself was now ruined. She looked around the room, morning light peeped through the blinds. It seemed to still be early morning from what Lucy could tell. She swung her legs out from under the snug blanket. She had to get up to face reality sooner or later. Gray had probably shown up minutes after she passed out, and she guessed that neither Natsu nor Gray would have wanted to wake her. She was seriously on a roll of feeling like the biggest burden ever.

Shaking her head clear of anymore thoughts, she stood up. After she folded up the blanket and placed it on the couch, she looked down the only hall that lead to the rest of the house from the living room. She really did not want to face anybody this morning, but she knew she had to in order to get her keys and she couldn't just leave without saying anything. Despite everything, even though they were still strangers, she really owed these guys her thanks. She looked down the hallway and decided to look for Natsu. She crept slowly, not wanting to appear as an intrusion or startle anybody. The sound of soft voices grew louder as she came up to a room on the right.

"I'm just saying, Natsu, I don't like it either. But it looks like we don't have a choice but to go along with it."

"Does nobody else find it suspicious that they just go completely M.I.A for two years and now they want to get back in all of a sudden?!"

Lucy froze next to the open-door frame, keeping her presence a secret.

"The hell I know…I feel like Ivan pulled something over that Heartfilia guy to get back in. I dunno how else they would have been allowed to come back."

Lucy immediately tensed at the mention of her father, she didn't like the idea of her father doing any type of business or talking with Raven Tail. She resisted the urge to march in the room and demand to know whatever they did, but Lucy had to stop herself. It wasn't the right time.

There was a moment of silence. Lucy shoved back her thoughts and took that as her que to enter before she would regret hearing anymore.

Natsu's back faced her as he hunched over a kitchen counter. He wore jeans and a white t-shirt with that unique black and white scarf of his. It draped loosely around his neck. Gray sat on the opposite side at the counter bar, _thank the lord he was wearing his hoodie_. Lucy couldn't say the same for his pants though as the counter hid his lower half. She could only hope.

Gray saw her first, startled to see her, "Oh hey, morning."

Natsu straightened and turned around, his thick, pink locks sprouted in all directions. "Mornin', Lucy!"

Lucy rubbed her arms and gave a sheepish smile, "Hi guys, morning."

"Did ya sleep alright?" Natsu asked.

"Um, yeah. I did." She paused, looking before him and Gray, "Sorry I just fell asleep like that. You guys really should have woken me up. I hope I didn't put you guys out or anything."

Natsu started laughing and looked at Gray who was chuckling slightly as well, "Nah, there's no reason to apologize! Gray got back only two hours ago." He smiled at her before turning to glare at his friend, "Idiot can't keep track of time apparently."

"What the hell man, seriously? When have you ever been on time to anything? You're the least time punctual person in all of Magnolia."

"I am not!"

"Dude. Literally anybody at Fairy Tail would agree with me!"

"I call bull shit!"

Feeling the last of her worries float away she chuckled, interrupting their banter. "Well, I'm glad I wasn't too much of a bother then. Thanks to both of you guys for helping me last night. I'm lucky you guys didn't turn out to be some weirdo perverted creeps as well."

Lucy brightened her a smile as she walked forward. She instantly felt relaxed, it was rare, but she surprisingly felt she could act herself. She stopped to lean back against a counter that faced both guys across from her.

"I doubt you'll ever run into creepier scum than those two," Gray muttered. He paused before flashing her a smile, "But, yeah. Glad we were able to help. Sorry you ran into them in the first place."

"I wouldn't count Gray out as a weirdo perverted creep." Natsu stated. He reached to get a plain bagel out of a bag that rested in front of him.

Gray just rolled his eyes and looked at Lucy, "Don't listen to him, his brain is just like his hair. Full of pink fuzz."

"MY HAIR IS NOT FUZZY!" Natsu chucked his freshly-grabbed bagel at his friend. Gray deflected it with his hand, driving it toward the floor. Natsu added, "AND MY BRAIN IS FULL OF KNOWLEDGE!"

"Man, really? You just threw a bagel at me?"

"Do you guys always bicker like this? I can't decide if you guys are really friends or not." Lucy interrupted them. She made no effort to hide her amusement.

Both friends paused as they stared at her with blank expressions.

"Ehh." Gray broke his eye contact, bringing his hand up so he could rest his chin in it.

Natsu responded with a cold glare in his direction, to which Gray rolled his eyes in return.

Wow. If she hung out with these two on a regular basis, she'd for sure have something to go to therapy about.

Natsu returned to the bagel bag, grabbing a new one to hopefully eat this time, "We just made some coffee, would you like some?"

C_offee. _Bless him. Lucy nodded eagerly, "Ah, please."

Natsu reached for a glass in a cabinet. As he fixed her a cup, Lucy decided to pry. "So. You guys are apart of Fairy Tail then?"

"That we are." Gray answered her.

"I've heard a lot of interesting things about you guys," she smiled as Natsu handed her the steaming cup of coffee.

"Interesting? How's that?" Natsu lifted himself to sit on the counter across from her as he started on his bagel.

"Well, maybe not heard…but you guys kind of make it into the local news quite a bit."

Natsu and Gray shared a confused look.

"We've been on the news?" Gray questioned.

"What was it about?" Natsu added.

Lucy's eyebrows rose, the smile on her face too comfortable to leave, "Seriously? You guys don't know? It hasn't been just once. Or twice actually…"

"S'not like I watch the news, it's boring as hell." Natsu defended himself.

"Guess I really don't either…" Gray thought out loud.

"Um, do you guys remember the fire in Magnolia Park?" Lucy recalled.

Natsu's eyes widened, he didn't say anything but looked to his comrade. Gray released a huff and brought his hand to the bridge of his nose as if he was quelling an oncoming headache.

"Natsu, you idiot. That was all your fault. You're the dumbass who threw a lit match at someone standing over dry leaves and grass."

"Like you're so innocent! Jeez…Woulda been fine if I hit my target." Natsu mumbled, then he took a bite of his bagel.

"Yeah, which was me." Gray informed Lucy.

Natsu looked annoyed but then jutted his bagel out at Lucy for her attention. He made a quick attempt to swallow his bite and near choked, "…I-it really wasn't that bad, it was obviously talked up because of all the kids out there that day!"

"Save it, pyromaniac. It was a fucking disaster and you know it." He looked to Lucy, "What else was on the news?"

"Umm, what's the story behind Cardiac Cathedral?" This one had made top news, front page of the Magnolia paper, and just about everyone in town had talked of the incident for two weeks following.

Natsu groaned before he began his story, "UGHH. That one was just 'cause Erza had already stolen our flag during our Capture-the-Flag-Training game. I was in a rush on the way to our teams base and…well, that statue out front is practically on the road! And they should really have more street lights over there! …My motion sickness also was kinda starting to affect me, but like, only a little bit…h-hey don't laugh!"

That did it, Lucy was starting to loose it. She had to set her coffee cup down just so she wouldn't spill it, her hands held her stomach as laughed. "Okay, I think I have a pretty good idea of the recurring theme here."

"They can't all have been caused by me…" Natsu grumbled.

Gray joined in sharing a laugh, "Probably were."

"FINE THEN. YOU BOTH SUCK, I'M LEAVING." He jumped off the counter and made way to leave the room before Lucy caught his arm.

"No, no wait! I'm sorry, I really didn't mean anything by it. Please stay." Her hand hardly fit around his toned, muscular forearm.

"No! You and Gray can just sit here and laugh, talking about how many times I've sorta broken somethin'…. Or…or caused a measly little fire that didn't hurt nobody!"

She couldn't help it, her head dropped as her shoulders shook from more oncoming laughter. She felt him start moving again but she navigated in front of him holding her hands up. They were a few inches away from his chest.

"No really! The truth is, I've kind of always been a secret Fairy Tail admirer. I've always wanted to meet someone from Fairy Tail..."

Natsu studied her expression looking for any hints of mockery.

She lightened her expression, giving him a genuine grin, "I've read of Fairy Tail's origins, how it got started. And, what you guys stand for... I admire it and I've just always wanted to hear personal stories."

That was honestly true. It was because of the writer in her Lucy wanted to learn more. Lucy was an aspiring writer and worked as a journalist intern since moving out on her own. Reading and writing had always been a sound, consistent escape for her. When her mom passed away, it had become somewhat of a security.

Lucy saw his expression change; his eyebrows rose slightly, eyes observing her carefully. He was towered over her a bit, making the gap between them small. And just like that, the surprise and ominousness of his manor morphed away at the speed of like into a child-like eagerness.

His eyes twinkled as he displayed his bright, white teeth in a jaunty smile, "I'll tell ya anything you want to know about Fairy Tail!"

_He is literally the equivalent of a puppy_, Lucy thought.

"Natsu, you're freaking her out."

Natsu did a 180 turn to face Gray. "YOU SHUT YOUR – Dude! Where the hell are your clothes?!"

"What do you mea- Oh…ah shit, not again."

Lucy looked past Natsu to see Gray casually get up from the bar in search of his now missing hoodie and shirt. Panic rose through her…Please, _please_ be wearing pants.

Making his way around the high counter top, she saw Gray wearing a pair of dark blue sweatpants. _THANK GOODNESS._

"You're the one freaking out the guest with your creepy oblivious stripping habit." Natsu watched Gray walk past him.

Lucy stood in shock as she barely made out Gray's last comment of, "Now where did that go…" before disappearing in the hallway. What? Did he seriously think his clothes were out there?

Lucy shook her head in disbelief, turning back to Natsu. "Okay, he needs serious help," she whispered to him.

He looked at her with sad eyes and pretended to be genuinely concerned for his friend, "That's beyond anyone's ability, I'm afraid."

She stared at him, "You do too."

He shook his head disapprovingly making 'Tsk' sounds at each movement, "I mean, if that's what you think then I guess that means you don't wanna come to Fairy Tail with me…"

Lucy's eyebrows nearly rose to the ceiling. She had thought he would retort with something along the lines of "NU UH" or "SHUT UP". She never would have seen that response coming! Did he really mean it though, or was he just joking because she had been joking?

"W-wait. Are you being serious?" Lucy observed his features. His striking onyx eyes gleamed with honesty and his lively grin told her he meant it.

"You said you wanted to check out Fairy Tail, right?" His dipped his head toward her in seeking a confirmation.

"Well, yeah! But, I mean… is it okay that I come?" She asked it without thinking. Her dad's face popped into her mind and she immediately felt a hint of guilt. She didn't understand why she would feel that. She could go wherever she wanted, make friends with whom she wanted…so why feel bad? No, she shook those thoughts away. She was on her own now, she wanted more than anything to start her own story. Her own adventure and learn through her own experiences.

"Well of course!" Natsu assured, "Why wouldn't it be? You just wait, they'll give you enough stories for the rest of your life!"

Lucy's face was starting to hurt from all the laughing and smiling, it hadn't gone away once this morning. Unable to contain her excitement, she looked to her new friend, "Yes! Okay! I want to come!"

* * *

**A/N: Umm. Yeah, sorry. Another tiny lil note. Yes, I know it's cheesy. I'm a cheesy little girl. Welcome, my fan fic friends, to Fluff City. Population: Us.**

**Feel free to review if there is anybody out there. *squints into the bright light….* Or, like…idk you can just say hey. **

**Also. Apologies if there are any typos. I literally have re read these chapters over and over and I always manage to find something incorrect. Ughhhhhh. **


	5. Float like a bee, Sting like a butterfly

"Jab! Cross! Left! Dip! Left!" A clean-cut looking man with crisp white hair shouted at a group of individuals working on heavy bags stationed in the middle of the training room. Lucy knew him as Capricorn, he served as one of her dad's assistant coaches. She was currently peering through the door, looking for a particular face. Dispersed throughout the different sections of the room were members of her dad's boxing team rotating through weights, boxing bags, treadmills, and the like.

As her gaze shifted from one side to the other, she spotted her dad. She watched him closely for a minute. Even though she saw him the night of the Sparring Wars, she hadn't actually talked to her dad in a while. After she moved out, things between the two of them were tense. Even when she lived with him, Lucy had always felt like she was walking on egg shells around him. She had to constantly watch what she said, what she did, what she wore… and all because _he_ was worried what people would think of _him. _It had been suffocating to endure all of it, which is what lead her to finally saying enough is enough.

Her dad was shuffling around in the small training ring with a dark-haired man. Lucy immediately recognized him, he was in the heavyweight division; his robust build was unmatched among his fellow teammates and his combos in the ring were always all power. The man, known as Taurus, was one of Heartfilia club's top boxers. Her dad was working mitts with him, flashing up his hands; training his fighter to work on meeting his target.

She tore her eyes from them, scanning across the rest of the room. She found Aquarius and Scorpio in the weights corner. The scene made Lucy snicker softly. Aquarius was intensely focused, lifting dumbbells that looked heavy enough to squash Lucy into nothing. How she lifted that weight with her lean arms was a mystery to Lucy. However, she knew Aquarius was ten times stronger than she looked. Lucy observed Scorpio sitting on a nearby weight bench. Lucy saw him say something to Aquarius, though she was way too far to hear. Whatever it was though, Aquarius clearly became flustered.

Lucy instantly smiled at that. She hadn't always gotten along with her, but Lucy had known Aquarius for years. The female boxer was no push over and had an inspiring mindset of a champion.

Lucy took a few small steps inside the vast room. She figured she better just walk around and try to find the friend she came for. Suddenly, without any warning whatsoever, an abrupt force from her right crushed against her. The impact caused her to easily loose her balance and she fell to her knees on the thin carpet. Lucy had regrettably removed the bandage Natsu had wrapped around her scrape wound that morning after she had finally gotten home. Therefore, the lack of bandage protection did not sit well with a collapse to the carpet.

Tight, muscular arms were wrapped around her middle, a towering weight trapped her to the floor. Lucy groaned as she twisted her head around to see her assailant.

"LOKE! WHAT THE HELL? Get off me!" Lucy demanded.

"Lucy! Are you okay? How are you feeling? Are you hurt at all?" His questions came like a rapid fire.

Lucy frowned at his questions, what was he talking about? She gave him a confused look as she untangled from his grasp. He stood offering her a hand.

"Huh? I'm perfectly fine…"

Loke glared at her, "Don't bother trying to hide it, Virgo told me what happened. I swear, when I fight those Raven Tail bastards, I'll break their damn faces!"

Loke was sporting a gray athletic shirt and the Heartfilia team's branded sweatpants.

Lucy rolled her eyes as she huffed out a sigh of irritation. Lucy had given in earlier that day and called Virgo, one of her closest friends. Virgo was part of her dad's amateur team, she was one of the very few people Lucy felt comfortable to really open up to. She had reluctantly decided to give a very brief recap of her encounter with the Raven Tail members to her. Lucy didn't provide details about any business of her dad and Ivan or what she had heard from Gray and Natsu to her. Virgo had wanted her to tell her dad, but Lucy firmly shut that down. She agreed not to tell anyone, but in Virgo's case that usually meant Loke was the exception.

"Loke, relax. I'm fine. Virgo probably made it sound way worse than it actually was." She told him.

"Doesn't mean they don't deserve a good thrashing though. Mark my words, they'll regret hurting you when they face me in the championship."

"Geez, you are overreacting…wait, the championship? They are officially in it?" Lucy's eyes widened at the news.

Loke crossed his arms over his chest, "Yes." His eyes looked tired, it was nearing six o'clock, so Lucy realized the team was probably getting ready to wrap up their practice. "I really didn't think Coach H. would allow them too, but…they'll be there."

Loke's stern gaze softened up a bit as his eyes spotted someone behind Lucy approaching. She frowned, following his gaze. Jogging up behind her was the friend she had originally been looking for. Lucy was plowed with another hug from her hot pink-haired friend. Seeing her brought up another pink-haired person to mind, but Lucy shook the thoughts away. This time, Lucy was willingly able to return the tight embrace.

"Virgo!"

"Lucy, are you ok?" Her voice hinted with concern.

Lucy slowly shook her head as she chuckled, she pulled back from Virgo, "Yes, I am perfectly fine!"

Virgo seemed to relax a bit but didn't say anything in response. Lucy turned back to Loke, her expression turning more serious, "Okay, so do you know why my dad let them in?"

"No idea. But since they're in now, guess we better just accept it. More reason to train harder." Loke answered.

Virgo piped in, catching on what they were discussing, "If the coach decided to give them a chance, I suppose it's okay."

Lucy wasn't convinced at all that it was okay.

Loke seemed to stand where she was on the matter, "It's going to take a lot more than the coach's graces for them to gain my trust. And after what happened with _you,"_ he nodded at Lucy, "I doubt I'll ever trust them."

"I don't know what to think about any of this." Lucy admitted.

"It's quite a bit to swallow for me too, but it is what it is now. They're competing and that's that. I'm going to do everything in my power to win." Loke vowed. He gave both girls in front of him a brave smile. Lucy had known Loke just as long as Virgo and Aquarius, even though he could be weird and slightly creepy at times, she cared a lot for him.

Virgo displayed a smile of her own, she turned to Lucy, changing the subject, "So, what brings you here?"

"Oh… well, I actually just came by to check on you. I was just on my way from work…so, just thought I'd stop by." Lucy knew all too well that her phone call earlier had really worried Virgo. Lucy worked at the Magnolia Harold as an intern and her boss was pretty lenient on her hours and cell usage.

Virgo instantly lit up with a bright smile, "Oh? I'm glad you came by. It's a shame you missed our sparring practice earlier."

"Oh, is the team looking good? Anything interesting happen?" Lucy inquired.

"Aquarius really punished me in the ring today." She stated casually.

"Uhhh, that's not good?" Lucy often caught similar remarks made by the petite girl, but too often had trouble reading them correctly.

"No. It was good."

Lucy stared at her, she did not know how to respond to that. Was she missing something?

Loke chortled slightly, hiding a smile at the exchange between them.

"VIRGO!" a bellowing voice came from the other side of the room. Virgo stiffened and the three of them turned their heads to the practice ring where it came from. Coach Heartfilia, motioned for the girl to join him in the ring.

"Oh…it's my turn to work mitts with him." She turned to her two friends, gave a small smile and scurried to the ring. Lucy's eyes locked with her father's momentarily. A million words seem to pass between them, she forced half a smile and gave a small wave. Even that small of an action made her tense up. He simply nodded his head at her, his mouth in a tight line before turning his attention to Virgo.

Lucy's smile morphed into a small frown.

"So, uh, nothing new on that front then." Loke noticed.

"Huh?" She came out of her thoughts.

"Anything better between the two of you?" He looked at her dad and then back to her.

Lucy shifted on her feet, "Ahh, well…I mean, I just haven't had time to see him much."

Loke nodded slowly, providing a hopeful smile, "Give him some time, he just misses you."

Lucy brought her eyes up to his, "Yeah, you're right."

She turned gaze to her dad again, he had on his boxing mitts and was coaching Virgo as she read his movements and threw punches. Lucy observed she was rather quick too. She may have been smaller than most, but she was swift and light. Her footwork was exceptionally advanced from what Lucy had seen. Out of the whole team, she was the one that could "float like a butterfly" the best.

Lucy returned her attention to Loke. "Well, I should probably head out. I'm pretty tired."

Loke studied her expression, as if trying to find any deception. "Hmm. Yeah, well, alright then. It was good seeing ya, Lucy." He flashed her smile.

"Yeah, you too Loke." It had been a refreshing visit for sure, Loke was known for his flirtatious attitude but Lucy knew it was all an act. Occasionally, his act would go dormant though, and he could turn into a real, genuine softie.

"See ya around!" He called out as she walked back to the door she came from.

She whipped her head providing one last wave, then continued her way out.

* * *

Lucy trudged up the stairs to her apartment on the second floor. Though her day itself hadn't been super busy, her body was worn-out, and she knew as soon as she sat down that'd be the end for her. Immediately upon leaving Heartfilia Club, her mind revisited the same person it had numerous times throughout that day; the stranger with light-pink hair and a scarf. From the moment she had left that house, she had wanted to go back. She knew her thinking was silly, but her curiosity and desire to learn more about Fairy Tail was too intruding. All she really knew was that the Fairy Tail Boxing had started up through charity. She knew she could easily read more about Fairy Tail on the internet, but as an aspiring writer or journalist, Lucy wanted to hear the stories from the people themselves.

Lucy inserted the key and slipped inside. Her legs took her directly to the couch. She didn't even bother taking off shoes. It wasn't just exhaustion taking over her mind, but slight disappointment clouded her heart as well. Her thoughts, once again, took her back to the previous morning as she was preparing to leave the house she stayed at…

* * *

_Lucy slipped into the driver's seat of her car. She saw Natsu eyeing the vehicle with contempt, as if it had something to say to him. Lucy noticed his apprehensiveness, she guessed the reason immediately. _

"_Don't worry…you're not the one behind the wheel this time." She laughed. _

"_Yeeeah…be glad about that," He reached his arm up sheepishly behind his head. _

_Lucy smiled at his nervous quirk, she wanted to tell him getting car sick was nothing to be embarrassed about but she thought better of it. It might come out the wrong way. She really wasn't ready to leave, she wanted to stay and learn more about him and Fairy Tail. Well, that's what she was convincing herself was the reason. She knew the real reason she wanted to stay was because she was really starting to enjoy Natsu's company. She wanted to ask when she'd be able to visit but didn't want to seem too forward or desperate. That reminded her, she needed a way to contact him…_

_He spoke first, "So, uh it was nice to-"_

"_Hey let's exchange numbers!" Lucy blurted out. _

_Fuck. Lucy fought the urge to crash her head into the steering wheel_. **Lucy, you idiot!**

_Lucy cleared her throat attempting to pretend she didn't just blurt that out. "Oh, sorry, you go ahead!"_

_Natsu was just staring at her, probably thinking she was a lunatic, "Oh no that's alright…was just going to say it was real nice meeting ya!" He flashed off his bright canines in a wide grin, edging the tension away, which Lucy was grateful for. _

_He reached in his pocket, pulling out his phone. "Here, what's your number?" _

_She told him and he replied, "Awesome, I'll text ya later and you should come meet everyone at Fairy Tail!" _

_Lucy felt her spirits lift at his beaming grin, her stomach was already fluttering with anticipation. "Yeah, okay! Just text me whenever." Her face was near hurting from all the smiling she had done that morning. _

Lucy released a disappointed sigh as she checked her phone for any message she might've missed during the day. She knew good and well she hadn't, Lucy had checked it almost every five minutes upon leaving him this morning.

"Ughhh. Why can't I just forget about it?" She muttered to herself and slouched over on the couch. She lied there until her eyes were drooping closed. It wasn't late at all but, she just wanted to sleep so she wouldn't think of anything. She needed a clear head for work tomorrow. Lucy had only worked a few hours today, working on some minor articles for the Magnolia Harold. She'd just have to make it up tomorrow. Before her eyes could completely close for good, she checked her phone one more time. No new messages.

* * *

Natsu dragged himself forward, it was almost eleven o'clock at night. He had taken a walk around the block to clear his head. Gray had gone out on a few errands and there wasn't anything else he could do except wait for him to come back to Gramps' house, seeing how he didn't have a car. He was hungry and slightly cranky, after he had seen Lucy off that morning, he ended up sleeping for most of the day. He hadn't meant to, he just fell asleep and didn't wake up until late afternoon. Part of him felt bad, he had wanted to text Lucy so that she could save his number, and also maybe see when she'd want to come to Fairy Tail…he even told her he was going to. But, part of him felt nervous to do so. Was he bothering her? Did she really want to come to Fairy Tail or had she just been saying that in politeness…? Natsu had really enjoyed talking with her last night, and he knew she wasn't like just any other girl. Something in his gut told him she was different.

He sighed and ran his hands through his ruffled hair, he was coming back up to Gramps' driveway and sure enough, there was that wretched silver mustang. His stomach churned just by looking at the evil means of transportation.

_We meet again, you damn bastard_, Natsu thought to the vehicle.

Gray was sitting in the driver's seat, the window was rolled down. Natsu approached his friend.

"Well?" Gray stared at him from inside the mustang.

"Well, what?" Natsu asked.

"Aren't you getting in?" Gray frowned.

"I'm not getting in this damn car."

Gray sighed as he rubbed his temples, "Look man, I've got a lot to tell you. We're in trouble. Get your ass in the car."

"You better tell me what went on between you and those Raven Tail idiots last night after I left." Natsu demanded.

"I will on the way. Get in the car though, we're going somewhere."

Natsu wasn't sure the information was worth a ride in a car. Actually, he knew it wasn't. But he guessed he needed to go anyway. They needed to do their best to put the pieces of information they had already together. Natsu was almost certain that Raven Tail was up to something, this time they'd figure out what before it was too late.

He strode to the passenger side and reluctantly opened the car door.

"Where are we going?" Natsu asked as he pulled his seat belt across his chest.

"We're going on a little spy mission to Raven Tail's headquarters." Gray smirked. He put the car in reverse, backing onto the street. His tires spun out as he laid his foot down on the gas pedal, pitching the car forward.

Natsu lurched back hitting the seat. He instantly felt his face start to sweat. His insides didn't stand a chance on this excursion.

* * *

**A/N: OMG. I AM SO SORRY IF YOU GOT LIKE A HUNDRED EMAILS OF A CHAPTER UPDATE. I'm such an idiot and my chapter posting kept messing up. I sincerely apologize. *Crashes head into keyboard***

**So, sorry if this chapter is like…cringing. I've rewritten it SO MANY TIMES. UGH. It always takes me a long time to crap out my writing. Oh. That prolly sounds gross. Nah, but it's true. Except! I have noticed it's getting easier for me. Ahh that doesn't really mean it's necessarily any better though hahah. No, but I'm trying! *DETERMINIATION***

**HEY! Thanks to the lil group of ya'll that reviewed! It was so great hearing from you. **

**Please feel free to review again! Hehehe. I like seeing what you think. T**

**Also, tonight I have my first ever PUBLIC boxing match. Like….in front of a lot of peeps. *HEAVY PANTING* I AM SERIOUSLY NOT GOOD UNDER PRESSURE. I'm like seriously really hyper today cuz I'm so nervous. Tune in next time to see how bad I get my ass kicked. **


	6. Operation: Be a Bro

_I hope I puke all over his fucking leather seats_, Natsu thought. From the moment Gray had put the car in motion, Natsu regretted ever sliding in the vehicle. Natsu was eager to know what Raven Tail was really up to, and even more eager to beat the shit out of them, however he was concerned about what the aftermath of this car ride would do to him. Natsu had neglected to take his Troia medicine, thinking he wouldn't need it. An unfortunate mistake he would pay for.

In this state, he couldn't listen to anything, let alone hold a conversation. Gray had probably planned it that way. _Jackass_. Hearing what happened between him, Nal, and Kuro would have to wait.

They drove for what seemed like hours, Natsu too focused on keeping his insides quelled to pay attention to where they were going. He didn't know how long they had been driving, he had found a semi-comfortable position when he had slumped forward causing his seatbelt to lock in just the perfect spot for him to hang over in place.

After what felt like an eternity, Natsu felt Gray lightly punch him in the arm. Natsu groaned at the touch, trying to swat away any other incoming hands.

"Natsu, we're here." Gray punched him again. This time it made Natsu topple over to the right, hitting his head against the passenger door.

"Damn it…" Natsu mumbled. He remained slouched against the door for a few moments, it's not like he could help feeling this way. Gray knew better than anybody, he just needed a few minutes to recollect himself from the evil horrors of motion sickness.

Natsu heard Gray let out a sigh and the sound of a car door opening. Natsu lifted his head with difficulty, eyeing Gray as he walked around the front of the car, approaching the passenger door.

The door swung open, Gray peering down at his sickly form.

"This…this better be…worth it, you bastard." Natsu whispered as Gray began to reach down to drag him out of the mustang.

"Wow, your face is even more green than normal," Gray snorted.

Gray proceeded to help Natsu stand on his shaking legs. A few minutes passed and Natsu was independent of help, he observed Gray peering down the isolated street they had parked on. The profound steeples of Kardia Cathedral were visible behind the stretch of local-run shops and other buildings on the block. Dim street lights illuminated the area.

Natsu had no idea where they were going, but his adrenaline was starting to kick in from a chance of busting up those idiots from Raven Tail. He still wasn't happy with the abrupt ending of their minor fray the night before. He felt he owed it to Lucy to make sure they understood loud and clear not to mess with her again. Or any other girl for that matter.

Gray continued to scan the area until his eyes paused on an alley way down the street a ways to the right. He directed Natsu to follow him.

The two of them shuffled down a narrow alley, bits of trash and unfinished food littered the walkway. Upon reaching the end, Gray looked around the corner.

"That's it over there." He whispered. He looked back to Natsu and gestured with his thumb towards a small, rugged building. The exterior walls were grey stone, a merlot door was centered on the front. Plastered above the door was a beat-up sign that read, "Mag Drug". Natsu had never heard of it.

"So, what's our plan?" Natsu looked over Gray's shoulder at the targeted building.

Gray didn't answer right away. Now that they were actually here, what were they going to do? Just wait for someone to come out? Natsu didn't even know what they were expecting to find on this mission or how. He wanted to know why Raven Tail was wanting in on the big championship after being under the radar for two years. _Then,_ he wanted to know if they were planning something, _then_ he wanted to find out about those two ass holes Kuro and Nal, _finally_ he wanted to bash their faces in again just for good measure.

Gray hadn't answered yet, so Natsu spoke again, "We could sneak around back? If they're in there, I wanna see if we can hear them."

Gray gave a slow nod, "Yeah, me too." He pointed to a walkway to the left of the building. "There. Let's go that way, maybe there's a door or something."

Natsu hummed in agreement and they quietly approached the building. They walked along the side, passing a window with closed blinds. A light was on, but it didn't look like a good window to try and hear inside voices. Both Natsu and Gray looked at each other.

"You stay here, I'll go check if there's another window or door on the other side?" Gray said in an undertone.

"Yeah, okay."

Gray scurried toward the back of the building and disappeared around the corner. Natsu observed his surroundings. He was sure he'd past this place a couple times, but he had no idea this is where Raven Tail had been holding up.

The Raven Tail boxing team used to have a big training gym just outside of Magnolia but for reasons Natsu didn't know, they had to relocate. Obviously, this building wasn't where the team was residing or where they trained.

Gray appeared back from around the corner, grabbing Natsu's attention.

Once he was close enough, he lowered his voice, "There's another window on the other side, a curtain is blocking the view inside, but there's no screen. Lights are on, and I could hear talking."

Natsu nodded, maybe this wasn't going to be a bust after all, "Can you hear what they are saying?"

"No…" Gray sounded irritated.

Natsu thought for a moment, it wasn't a good idea trying to sneak inside, seeing as it was a pretty small building. Maybe…

"Come on, I'm wanna see." Natsu nodded for him to follow.

They crept to the other side, Natsu eyed the lit window as the approached it slowly. It was as Gray described, a pale-colored curtain concealed what was inside. Natsu could hear talking in the room, multiple people. It sounded like a lot of mumbling until one gruff, heavy familiar voice caught his attention. Natsu perked up, looking at Gray.

Gray's eyes widened, he had recognized it too. It was Nal, the aggressive blonde whom they had encountered the night before.

"Damn it, I wanna hear what they are saying!" Natsu complained in a loud whisper.

"I know I do too!" Gray was leaning as far as he could against the glass, doing his best to hear.

Natsu knew that wasn't going to work. As long as it was closed, they weren't going to hear a thing, regardless if they spoke loud or not. Natsu eyed the window carefully. So, it didn't have a screen?

Cautiously, Natsu raised his hands to rest flat against the glass. He hesitated for a moment, Gray was staring at him, understanding his plan. It was probably locked, but they Natsu hadn't endured his motion sickness not to try.

Natsu slowly pushed his hands up with gentle force. The window slightly squeaked, but there was now a crack.

The voices hadn't stopped, thankfully talking over the minor noise that came from the window.

Gray and Natsu looked at each other and then smirked at their success. They crouched down so their ears were almost touching the rim.

"-don't see how I can-" A shrill and shaky voice started talking but was interrupted.

"You'll do as your told, old man!" Nal's voice was never friendly, and this time he seemed particularly angry.

"B-but there's just no way I'll have the opportunity, you don't know what goes into the process! There is a lot to be cautious of and-", He was cut off again by Nal.

"Maybe you didn't hear me." He spoke with hostility, "Or perhaps you forgot that with one phone call to the MPD, I can send your ass to jail for the rest of your life."

That made Natsu scrunch his brow confusion, who the hell is this guy they're threatening? They're harboring a criminal? Or wait, maybe just blackmailing?

_Damn it_, more questions instead of answers.

A moment of brief silence fell before a new voice spoke, another man. His tone was deep and grating, causing Natsu to perk up in attention.

"The matter is you won't, rather than you can't."

Gray jolted Natsu by hitting his shoulder lightly, Natsu turned his head and Gray mouthed the name, "Ivan".

Natsu's eyes widened. Ivan Dreyar?

He slowly rose from his crouched position, attempting to get closer. Natsu had never seen Ivan, he knew he oversaw the Raven Tail team, but he had always suspiciously worked behind the scenes. Natsu knew enough about to know he didn't like him. He was the one responsible for all the illegal shit they had gotten away with in the past.

"Natsu, no." Gray whispered to him.

Natsu frowned at his friend, but quickly looked back toward the window.

Ivan continued, "You don't have a choice on my part. I don't care if we do have something against you to send you to jail or not. Let's not forget, I happen to know your daughter and where she lives…. it'd be a pity if you let her down by not repaying your debt to me."

That was a heavy threat, Natsu was starting to feel his insides boil with anger. He wasn't scared of Ivan, he had been surprised at his being here but, what right did this bastard have to blackmail this lone guy and to go to lengths as to threaten his family? This was over the line in Natsu's book. Natsu had learned long ago from his dad that above all else, standing up for family and friends was more important than any job, reward, or reputation.

It went silent for several seconds. Both Gray and Natsu exchanged a glance, waiting for a response. Natsu was beginning to think there wouldn't be one, or maybe there was but he hadn't heard it? To his surprise the next person that he heard was Nal.

He burst out a cocky laugh, "Things will go a lot smoother if you just accept it from the beginning, pops. We've got that Heartfilia guy under our control and then once we finally tear up those Fairy Tail filth and shut them down for good, we're at the top. And you'll be blessed to know you had a part in it."

Natsu's body jolted, the boiling rage inside him had just reached its max. His hands shot up to push the rest of the window open so he could crush their dreams right then and there. What big talk these chumps were saying!

His hands had barely touched the glass before a hard force pushed him and toppled him onto his back. The impact with the ground caused him to release a pained grunt.

"_Damn it, Gray_. Get the fuck off me." He was really trying hard to make his voice sound threatening so Gray would just let him tear the men inside to pieces.

"Cool it, man. I'm pissed too but we can't go in there!" He hushed loudly in Natsu's face. Gray had him pinned down and he made no effort to move, waiting for a confirmation. Natsu said a silent prayer of thanks that his partner was still wearing clothes. Gray's words had been stern but deep down Natsu knew Gray felt the same. Gray might've even done the very same thing had he been here alone. In a way, even though they argued constantly and Natsu thought Gray was one of the most annoying creatures on the planet, they were on the same team in the end.

Giving in, Natsu sighed, "Alright already. Get off will ya, I won't do anything."

Man, did he want to though. These idiots from Raven Tail just kept moving themselves right up to the top of Natsu's 'To Punch List'.

Gray got up and stepped back over to the window. Natsu followed, dusting himself off as he trudged back to where he was. The light was still on, and they waited quietly listening for more information.

A minute passed by and they heard nothing. No sounds or voices.

Natsu and Gray exchanged a confused look. Had they left?

Another minute went by and not a sound was heard.

"What the hell…" Natsu muttered.

"The second we were away from the window, they just vanished? They couldn't have heard us…" Gray thought out loud as he straightened up from leaning against the side of the house.

"Maybe there was a reason for them to go into another room." Natsu guessed.

"Hmm. Maybe. Still weird though."

Natsu stretched his arms up, the excitement in his gut had somewhat quelled.

"Well….so, what now?" Natsu looked at Gray.

"I guess that's all we can get for now. We should probably head back to Gramps' house."

Natsu was hesitant, he wasn't entirely ready to leave, they had only been here a few minutes. "Yeah, okay..."

They both snuck away quietly from the window. Once they had reached the alley they had came through earlier, Natsu spoke again, "We gotta tell Gramps first thing when he gets back tomorrow. I'm interested to know more about that Heartfilia coach and what he may be hiding."

"Yeah…" Gray's confirmation held reluctance. His voice sounded uncertain, as if his thoughts were elsewhere.

Natsu immediately noticed, he scrunched his eyebrows, "What?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing."

They were out of the alley and walking down the street where they had parked. At the sight of the vehicle, Natsu slumped in defeat. He'd have to endure absolute hell to make it back to Gramps. Natsu vowed he wouldn't get in another vehicle for at least five days.

They approached the silver mustang and both slid inside the car. Gray remained still in the drivers seat, he appeared to be lost in his thoughts. Natsu wished he'd just get over whatever it was that was going through his head and just tell him about it. What's the use of pouting if you aren't going to try to fix the problem?

"Dude, what did you talk about with Raven Tail after I took Lucy back to Gramps' house?"

Gray didn't turn his head to answer, he sighed heavily, "It's a long story…"

"Damn it, Gray just tell me already."

"I was just talking to them about the championship, okay? Relax." Natsu could tell he was becoming irritated. Which in turn, irritated Natsu.

"Does it have something to do about what happened two years ago?"

"No." Gray's voice changed from irritated to cold and firm.

"Whatever man, you don't wanna tell me? Fine. Then quit moping."

And on that note, Gray put the car into drive. Seemingly making more of an effort to drive with speed and jerky movements than necessary.

Natsu lurched forward in the passenger seat,_ God help me. _

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter (:**

**My fight last Saturday went OKAY-ISH! It coulda been a helluva lot worse. It was a public fundraiser event for my boxing gym so they don't call a winner/loser. Girl had A SUPER ASS HOOK THOUGH. LEMME TELL YA. There was one time she hooked my head and my hand was COMPLETELY down and the sound of the contact scared the shit outta me. LOL THE WHOLE CROWD WENT "OOOOOOOOOOOOOh" (it's on video and when I watched it I laughed my WHOLE ASS OFF. RIGHT BEFORE IT HAPPENED, MY BROTHER ON THE VIDEO SAID "She really needs to keep her guard up more… then BAMMM! THERE'S THE HOOK). The Captain (my coach) said he was proud of me tho *cries with tears of joy* **

**Let me know if there's any confusion as to the story line? Hopefully it's kind of flowing. I have my plot outlined..ish. But it's like, I myself am starting to get confused. Heh..heh….Like, have I introduced 'this' or said 'that'. I'm still learning how to organize all details and stuff. **

**Thanks for the reviews! One asked if I'm into MMA/kickboxing or just traditional boxing (I think that's what it said), and the answer is just traditional boxing! MMA honestly is hard for me to watch. I know that probably sounds weird since I'm obsessed with boxing, but I just feel like its an all out brawl- I'd be SO scared to try it. I'm not downing it at all, like if you're into MMA, PROPS MAN. I'd shit my pants in that cage. I'm just a bit biased towards boxing though :D**


	7. The Fluff Awakens

Lucy jolted awake to the sound of her alarm clock, her body was by no means ready to get up for the day ahead. Unfortunately, Lucy had to work this morning, but only for a couple of hours. She was really in no mood to go to work, but at least it'd take her mind off of things…particularly from checking her phone every five minutes. Lucy rose from her silk pillow, letting the plush, pink comforter slide off her. Her eyes crossed over her phone that sat on her nightstand charging.

_Nope. Not even going to check it. _

She really needed to get a grip, she didn't even know Natsu and yet she had been obsessing over a non-existent text for an ENTIRE day. Ugh. The reality of that thought made her want to run her head into the wall. However, the counter voice in her head wanted to blame Natsu, it was him who had said he'd text her yesterday. Seriously. Boys should know not to say something like that to a girl and then not follow up. Right….? No, Lucy was shaking her head at her internal analysis, Natsu clearly was not like every other guy.

_OKAY. STOP, LUCY. _

She hopped out of her bead immediately, ordering her mind to go blank. She had to start getting ready for work. She jogged to her bathroom so she could take a quick, steamy shower. It was sure to wake her up and improve her gloomy mood.

After fifteen minutes in the shower, Lucy rapidly dried off and then proceeded to wrap the towel around herself. She went to her dresser to pick out a fresh set of clothes, grabbing a jean skirt, a plain, pink T-Shirt, and a white cardigan. It was late summer, but it was known to get cold sitting at her writing desk at work.

Once she was dressed, she put up half of her hair with a satin, blue ribbon. Lucy gazed at the ribbon in her hair through the mirror above her vanity. She paused at the sight, a small smile graced her face, it was a ribbon that her mom had given her when she was little. She didn't remember how old she had been, all Lucy remembered was when her mom gave it to her. She had come running in from playing outside, she was crying because she had nearly faceplanted into a rose bush. Lucy had luckily been able to partially catch herself using her hands and legs while turning her face as far from the bush as possible. Her hands had looked horrible, bleeding with cuts and thorns covering the smooth skin. Lucy's mom had instantly swooped Lucy up into her arms the moment she saw her crying. The open wounds on her hands resulted in stains on her mother's dress, but she hadn't cared at all. She started humming softly to Lucy as she carried her to the master bathroom to get fixed up. Not fifteen minutes later, Lucy's hands had been cleaned, free of thorns, and bandaged. As Lucy was getting ready to run back to playing as if nothing had happened, her mom pulled out a bright, blue ribbon. She hadn't said anything but smiled as she tied the striking strand in Lucy's ponytail.

Lucy had kept it ever since and she'd never let go of it. It was possibly the last thing Lucy had of her mother's that held such a high sentimental value to her.

Today would be a good day, she shook herself from her thoughts, and started to gather all that she needed for work; her notes, planner, journal, keys. She stuffed her things into a messenger bag and swung it on her shoulder.

_Okay, I'm ready to go, just need my phone and wallet. _

Both objects sat on her nightstand. Lucy walked over to the table to grab them, and as her finger skimmed the center button on her phone, the screen flashed up. Her eyes barely glanced at it before she realized she had two new messages, both from an unknown number.

Lucy froze looking at the messages.

_**Hey is this luigi?**_

_**Damn autocorrect. Lucy?**_

She stared at her phone, rereading the two texts over and over. Her lips stretched into a huge grin, making an educated guess as to who they were from. Okay, it had to be Natsu! What should she say? Should she just reply with a calm, "Yes", or maybe she should try to show a bit more excitement by adding a "!" at the end…She shook her head, no wait, what if by chance it's not Natsu? Okay, she should ask who it is first…. Her eager fingers went to open the message so she could type a reply. She started to type a message back when she received yet another text from the same number.

_**Oh and this is Natsu!**_

She snickered. She could hear his playful, animated voice in the text too well. She thought of a reply for several long seconds and then her fingers began typing.

_Hi Natsu, this is Lucy! _

Lucy couldn't reign in her smile. She watched her phone, anxiously awaiting a reply. She hovered in place for a few minutes, but then her eyes glanced at the time. Her shoulders shrunk a bit, time to go to work.

* * *

Lucy was sitting at her desk, tapping her fingers lightly on the keyboard in front of her. She'd been at work for an hour now and she had failed to accomplish anything. She hadn't received a reply from Natsu since she left the apartment, which was unfortunately a much bigger distraction than it should be. She was supposed to be writing an article over upcoming events in Magnolia.

She stretched her arms up over her head and failed to hold in a yawn. She needed coffee.

Lucy rose from her chair and left her desk to fix herself a cup of hot coffee from the break room. She told herself as soon as she gets back to her chair, she'll write the rest of the article without any breaks. The cup of coffee gave her a new sense of determination, she held the cup by the handle and returned to her seat. She set the cup down on her desk beside her phone, which she was NOT going to look at.

Her fingers began moving across the keyboard as she filled the empty word document with upcoming happenings around Magnolia. She had written up half a page when she heard her phone buzz, indicating a new text message.

Her hand flew to her pick up her phone, as luck would have it though, her hand connected with her coffee cup first, causing it to meet the floor right by her chair.

"Oh shit…" Lucy muttered. _ That's what you get for being such a spaz about a stupid text message._

Thankfully, no coffee had spilt on her. But the floor wasn't looking too good. Lucy jumped up from her chair, she jogged back into the break room to grab paper towels. Co-workers from their cubicles raised their eyes at the strange scene. She knew they already judged her as the ditzy blonde. So what? She really didn't care. She knew she was a good writer and that's all that mattered with this job. The only thing on her mind right now was to avoid leaving a coffee stain on the floor and to read her new message.

After going back and forth more than enough times to grab more paper towels and to wet them with water, the stain was somewhat cleared up. She'd just to tell the janitor or someone else later about it. She didn't really know the protocol or if there even was one, but her mind was only on one thing at the moment.

She sat down, exhausted after moving around so much and so quickly. Lucy took a deep breath and reached for her phone. It was from Natsu.

_**Sorry for a late reply, me and gray were talking to gramps…Was wondering if you still wanna come check out fairy tail?**_

Lucy carefully read the message, before replying.

_No worries, and yeah! I'd love to._

She pressed send. She hoped that sounded normal... Just as she was about to set her phone down, she received an instant reply.

_**Great! Whatcha doin tomorrow? Want to come then?**_

Lucy smiled, her insecurities were starting to melt away.

_I can come tomorrow! I don't have to work. _

_**YOSH! Lets meet up in the morn. 9:30 ok?**_

She chuckled to herself, it was SO easy to hear his voice through his texts. Lucy typed in a reply.

_That's perfect! Where do I meet you?_

_**Can u come to gramps house?**_

Lucy paused for a moment, trying to remember if she knew the way.

_Yeah, I think I remember how to get there…_

_**I'll send u the address (; **_

_Oh ok, thanks! haha _

She tried not to notice how her heart skipped a beat at seeing his "winky" face over text. Her phone buzzed again.

_**Ok so 9:30 at gramps, u wont forget?**_

_I'll be there! As long as you promise not to call me luigi (; _

_**Ahh, not sure about that one…see ya tomorrow! (:**_

Lucy bit her lip, trying her darndest not to look like the typical teenage girl smiling at a text from a boy. She decided she'd leave the conversation at that, not wanting to become a bother. She'd see him tomorrow. Lucy beamed, releasing her lip. The thought sending a swarm of butterflies in her stomach. She'd have the whole day tomorrow to hang out with him.

Lucy set her phone faced down and looked at her computer screen. Time to get shit done.

* * *

**Author note:**

**FIRST****: I hope I'm not confusing anybody- I've been using italicized words as actual inner thoughts the characters have…and then when I had to come up with a special fomat for the text messages…I was scared to use the same format cuz that shit might be confusing, but after stressing about it for an hour, I decided I'd use bold + italicized for Natsu's text messages and JUST italicized for Lucy's messages. **

**SECOND: Shoutout to my homie tinybumblebee for leaving me a review on last chapter! Much much love, my friend. I looked up Krav Maga, cuz I had never heard of that, and that looks SO COOL. **

**THIRD: Hope this chapter is okay, I wanted to post a little snippet of fluff before Lucy meets everyone at FT. I know my writing is **_**very amateur**_** and I really try to use a variety of big smarty pants words or just different 'feeling' words in general. It takes me such lonnnnnng time to even do that. Every time I go through a chapter, I just end up scolding myself cuz it's just like "BRO. It took you 20 minutes to come up with the word "snug" instead of "comfy"? YOU STUPID." Brb googling "Writing for Dummies" book on ebay.**

**SO FEEL FREE to leave a review with any tips you've found in your writing years. Or any good organization techniques? **

**Thanks for reading(:**

**Crown **

**(P.S Not all my author notes are going to be this long. Sorry! I think I just have a severe insecurity since I'm so new to writing and I feel like I have to explain my whole life. I'll hold back though next time) **


	8. Finally at Fairy Tail

"Annnnnnd, this is Fairy Tail!" Natsu beamed proudly, his arms extended out to his sides. He was a few steps in front of her as they entered the bright, vast room. It was just one room, but it was stocked with all the boxing necessities that Lucy could see.

Lucy would like to say that the drive to Fairy Tail had been without strife, however, as she quickly found out that Natsu's driving, even without motion sickness, was questionably safe. Boy really couldn't help talking with his hands.

The room was lit by natural lighting. The front entrance stood in the middle of extended glass windows that stretched to the other walls. The remaining three walls were a little bare, but it was uncluttered and simplistic in a good way. A few stray banners hanging here and there of previous competitions.

"Wow, it's…"

"Not as fancy as the Heartfilia Club, I know." He stopped and flashed her a small smile.

"No, that's not what I was going say." She tried to think of the right words. "It just feels really open and…free."

Natsu chuckled, "Free? What do you mean?"

"Oh, well…it just feels light and welcoming." She turned to look at him, trying to hide slight embarrassment.

"Guess that's a compliment!" He chuckled slightly, "It may be small, and there's only a few of us, but the heart of this place is bigger than all Fiore." He searched over the room and Lucy followed his gaze.

The room was empty apart from a few people that stood towards the back of the room, they stood next to a small boxing ring sat in the back corner. They hadn't noticed their presence and they seemed to be talking.

"Come on! I want you to meet everyone." Natsu chimed. He grabbed her hand, pulling her into a light canter.

She felt her cheeks get warm from the gesture, but instantly tried to bring back her normal color.

Natsu let go of her hand upon reaching the four people standing in front of them, with one other individual sitting down. She tried to look unphased by the release.

"It's Natsu." Gray was the first to see them. He was sitting on the side edge of the boxing ring, his arms spread out over the ropes. "Oh…hey Lucy."

She subconsciously cleared her voice, but it still came out smaller than she wanted, "Hey Gray, good to see you."

The four others that had had their backs to them turned to see the new stranger.

One girl, whom Lucy noticed first, without a doubt had the most perfect and beautiful hair she'd ever seen. It was long, it was smooth, not a single strand was out of place. But that wasn't what had drawn her gaze, it was a bright, burning red color. Lucy's jaw nearly dropped. Her face was sculpted without flaws, and her eyes were beyond penetrating. Something told Lucy she did not want to get on her bad side.

Then, there was a tall, built, and gruff looking guy. He had long and thick, black hair, wore all black, and had a not so happy expression on his face. He glared at Lucy, immediately causing her to shift her gaze elsewhere. Dually noted, Lucy would avoid him.

Standing with his arms crossed, a short, old man with a white, defined mustache stood to the other side of the tall scary dude. He seemed to be watching Natsu closely as his eyes flickered from herself to Natsu.

On the other side of tall scary dude, stood a petite blue-haired girl that watched Lucy closely. Lucy thought if she had to chose someone to talk to out of the group so far, it'd be her. She seemed the most approachable.

Lucy was beginning to wonder if she'd made the right decision in coming here.

"Natsu, who's this?" The red-haired goddess spoke with a tone that made Lucy shiver.

Natsu didn't notice, he smiled, "I want you all to meet Lucy, she wanted to come check out Fairy Tail, and learn more about us."

"Oh yeah? And why's that?" Tall scary dude poked. He crossed his arms. "She doesn't need to know our business."

_Uh oh. Not good. He sounds suspicious of me. Do I look suspicious? Shit. _

Lucy brought her attention back to the conversation, everyone was looking at her and she couldn't even remember why she had wanted to come here, she could feel Natsu's eyes watching her as well. She had to say something.

"Oh uhh, well-"

"Shut up, iron brains. What the hell do you know apart from spitting out pure stupidity?" Natsu glared, he took a step a ways in front of Lucy.

"Watch it Salamander, you know what happened last time someone wanted to _check_ _out_ Fairy Tail. How do you know she aint-"

"Gajeel, calm down." The old man's voice interrupted. It came out rough and tired.

Natsu smirked at the intervention, "Seriously, learn some damn manners."

Lucy, feeling more awkward and out of place spoke up. She put up her hands in surrender, trying to quell any further uprising. "No, it's okay. I understand. I'm actually a journalist intern for Magnolia Harold… I don't know much about Fairy Tail, but I know that you guys operate differently than the other boxing teams in the area." She started to feel more confident, so she continued as she gestured toward Natsu and then Gray. "I ran into Natsu and Gray the other night and they helped me from…well, from an unfortunate encounter. I learned they were part of Fairy Tail, so just thought about how I don't know much about it…."

Did that sound convincing? Nope, probably sounded dumb. What was she trying to pitch again? Oh.

She added, "Oh, and I'll be doing a spread over the upcoming Magnolia Marial Arts fest too. So, that was another reason…why."

No, she did not sound convincing. It was the truth, but her nerves right now were the equivalent to that of Donald Duck's.

The petite blue-haired girl perked up with a peaceful smile, "Oh! How neat! Do you write stories too?"

The blunette's smile threw Lucy off. She hadn't been expecting a question like that. She had thought she was still on trial.

"Oh, um…Yeah, I do. In spare time." Lucy admitted sheepishly.

"Aw man, that's so cool! I wish I could write stories, I'm just really good at reading them." She clasped her hands behind her back, presenting a warm smile. "I'm Levy, when you get a story finished you should let me read it!"

The very idea of anybody reading Lucy's stories made her want to crawl in a hole for at least five winters. It was just something that was currently private to do during her free time at home. She wasn't about to say that in front of these guys though.

"Oh, yeah sure." She returned the girl's smile. "Nice to meet you Levy."

"Lucy, you seem like a very respectable person. My name is Erza, happy to have you here." The tall, red head slightly lowered her head as a greeting.

"And I'm Master Makarov, pleased to meet you dear." He walked toward where she was standing and extended his hand to greet her. His eyes squinted as he smiled wide. "Welcome to Fairy Tail."

Lucy smiled at ease, finally feeling happy she came. "Nice to meet you, thank you."

Natsu clapped his hands together once, "Great! We all know each other. Oh, and you already know that dumbass over there sitting down."

Natsu flicked his thumb toward Gray, who returned a scowl.

"Don't test me Natsu, I'm not in the mood."

Natsu rolled his eyes, "When are you ever in a good mood?"

"I'm serious, leave me the fu-"

"GRAY." Erza snapped her head to where he was sitting.

Her voice caused Lucy to flinch, and she could have sworn Natsu did too.

"Natsu, you too. This is no way to act in front of a guest. _Behave_." Erza warned.

"Yes mam…" both mumbled.

"Well, you two came at an interesting time. Gray and I were about to do a few rounds." Gajeel said.

"What?! Without me? I want to join!" Natsu pleaded.

"What about your friend, idiot? Just gonna let her watch?" Gray was getting up now, he stretched his arms over his head. He was wearing clothes, a white T-shirt and black athletic shorts.

Natsu's sharp onyx eyes glanced at Lucy, a smirk plastered on his face.

"She wants to learn more about us, right? There's no better way than to watch us fight." He flashed a toothy grin in her direction. It was genuine and playful, and Lucy couldn't help but release a small laugh.

"I don't mind." She smiled.

"We were going to watch too, Lucy!" Levy bounced over to stand by her.

"Yes, we'd love to have you sit with us. We will be critiquing their technique and analyzing their movements." Erza added.

"Won't find nothin' wrong with my movements." Gajeel scoffed.

"You literally have the worst balance of the whole team." Natsu sneered.

"That so? Says the same idiot that tripped over his own fucking foot last week while doing simple line drills."

"Th-That wasn't my balance! My shoe-"

"Enough chitchat, ladies. Let's get geared up." Gray patted both guys on their shoulders and turned to the other side of the ring where a basic shelf held gloves, headgear, wraps, and other training tools.

Gajeel followed Gray to the shelf, Natsu turned to face Lucy once again.

Levy and Erza were now listening to something Master Makarov was telling them.

"That okay with you? Me doing a few rounds?"

"Yeah! I don't mind watching." She tried to assure him.

"Sure?" He tilt his head closer to her face.

"Uhh, yeah. Really."

He lit up with excitement, "Trust me, you won't be disappointed. You may have been at the sparring wars at Heartfilia Club, but you haven't seen _good_ boxing yet."

"Hmm…you seem really confident." She jabbed.

Narrowing his eyes, "Pssh, don't doubt me Luigi."

Lucy's jaw dropped, "Lu- hey!" She hit his arm in retaliation.

Natsu started laughing, "Okay, okay…guess I deserved that one." He was grinning from ear to ear. "Don't worry, soon as I embarrass these guys, I'll tell you anything you want to know about Fairy Tail. Promise!"

Lucy felt her heart quicken at his words and his glowing smile. "Alright. I'll hold you to it."

* * *

**Quick note: Not sure if I made this clear, I havent' out right said this but it's def between the lines- Natsu does not know who Lucy really is. As in Lucy "Heartfilia". Sorry if that was confusing.**

**Anyhoo...hope there aren't too many typos. Literally reread errrything so many times and I know I still manage to miss some. Bleehh. My brain is also in need of repair from school.**

**Annnnd I'm falling asleep. *Yaaaaaaawwwwwwwn* **

**Would love to know what ya'll are thinking so far. I know it's slow going right now but I really am excited to improve and get better. It's going to be a pretty long fic…**

**Let me know what you think! I'll take constructive criticism/suggestions/comments. (: **

**-Crown**


	9. Round Robin

**A/N: OMG guys….I'm SO stoopid. Remember way back when I was all like "Yo how do you add the 'official' author notes on here"…like how most errrrybody's look? With the nice, clean, line divider and shit? Dude. You have to add the freaking line deal on the editor thingy on da websitttteee. *MAJOR FACE PALM* I bet you all were like "Wtf is she talking about". **

**Yep. There's not an official author note button. Okay. Yeah… Anyway. Figured it out. **

**Here's the next chapter, hopefully there's not too many typos. Fell asleep writing this last night. **

* * *

"Alright boys, listen. You know how it works, Gajeel and Gray will start off in the ring. Two minute rounds. Once the round is up, Gajeel will step out and Natsu will go in with Gray, then after that round, Natsu stays in and Gajeel enters again. And so on. Let's just keep to three rounds each for everybody." Erza directed.

Gray and Gajeel murmured in agreement. Natsu was standing close by, gearing up his hands with a pair of bright red boxing wraps.

Lucy was sitting on a small bench that was next to the shelf with all the different gear, sitting in line of the ring.

Lucy watched Natsu as he weaved the fabric around his wrist and fingers. He wasn't wearing headgear yet, so Lucy could see his face. Something about his demeanor had changed in the last…what, two minutes? He appeared significantly serious. He wore a stone-faced expression almost, showing no emotion.

Suddenly she felt someone slide next to her on the bench.

"Watching these guys spar is always fun!" Levy said to Lucy. "These guys are three of our top fighters here at Fairy Tail."

"Oh really? Wow…" Lucy looked back to Gray and Gajeel as they were entering the ring.

"Have you ever watched Natsu box before?" Levy asked.

"Oh, no…I haven't. We only just met a couple days ago."

"Ahh gotcha!" The blunette perked up, tilting her head with a warm smile. "Well, you are in for a real treat, Natsu is very good!"

Lucy smiled back and then turned her attention to the ring. She never would have guessed she'd be able to see Natsu box today. Then again, she hadn't really known what to expect.

Erza walked over to a box that looked similar to a speaker that sat on the ground next to the ring.

She hit a button and an intruding two beeps sounded through the whole room. Lucy knew it as the timing bell.

Lucy's gaze shifted to Gray and Gajeel, the round began.

She watched as the two started out a little slow, casually throwing back punches. They kept their shots precise and technical from her perspective, and each throw was blocked accordingly.

Perhaps after half a minute, it started to pick up. Lucy saw Gray start throwing longer combos and then he'd step a ways back keeping his guard in check. Gajeel, on the other hand, appeared to focus on power and defense. Lucy studied his movements, his guard was solid and even with a multiple hit combo from Gray, it didn't seem to phase him. Every now and then he threw a hard shot at Gray, slightly shifting Gray's balance. Though his guard was good too, Gajeel just had a bigger build.

Erza came to stand next to where she and Levy were sitting. Her eyes were locked on the two inside the ring.

"Gray, stay in your boxing stance!" She instructed.

Erza crossed her arms and sighed, "He never stays down in his legs."

"Hmm…his punches are fast though." Levy chimed.

"That's true, but they'd hit stronger if he stayed in his stance."

A few more seconds passed by, and Lucy continued to watch.

The thirty second timer bell went off, resulting in Gray and Gajeel picking up the speed once more. Gray took the lead, directing several jabs at Gajeel's forehead, making Gajeel hold his hands up in front.

Lucy watched as Gray quickly brought up his right hand and he swung a clean hook on Gajeel's head, causing him to stumble back.

Lucy heard him grunt at the contact.

"K-Keep your guard up, Gajeel!" Levy exclaimed.

Gajeel started to shuffle forward to his opponent, however, before he could throw any counter, three beeps echoed in the room. That was time.

"Time! …Not too bad. An okay technical round overall." Erza stepped forward to the ring to address them head on. Gray was slouching over the ropes, panting, as Gajeel slid through the ropes to sit out.

"Gray, if you stay in your boxing stance more and lower your legs, you'll have more power in your shots." Erza explained.

Gray spit out his mouth piece in his glove, "Erza, the dude is a good foot taller than me, if I stay too low, I'll end up punching him in the nuts!"

Erza replied with a stern voice, "He is not a foot taller and no, you won't. It just means you must aim higher. To aim higher requires more arm strength, the more tired you get, your punches start to drop. Perhaps you aren't as strong as I thought you were."

Gray just stared at her and said nothing in return. She turned heel to go talk to Gajeel, leaving Gray to stand there on his own. He continued leaning against the ropes and shifted his gaze to Natsu, who was tightening on his headgear.

"She may seem harsh, but no one can inspire us more than Erza." Levy whispered to Lucy.

Lucy looked at the girl beside her, unsure what to say, "Oh…no, I wasn't thinking that was harsh." Well, maybe a little bit?

Levy giggled softly, obviously not convinced, "Pretty much any new comer or even the members here are all intimidated of her and scared of doing wrong in front of her. But…her words aren't intended to bring down; she just won't blow steam. She doesn't give false praise because she genuinely wants us all to improve."

Lucy gazed at the red-head in question. She spoke softly, "She's a very special person then. I mean, not many people are like that. It's common for people to give false realities or hope in fear of harming or hurting a person…."

Levy finished her thought, "But in the end, that tends to do more harm than good, doesn't it?"

Lucy smiled and shrugged, "That's usually how it goes."

The ringing of the next bell brought their attention back to the ring.

Gray stepped toward Natsu, eager to begin. His hands up and his boxing stance lower than before. Boy was not playin'.

But then, Lucy's eyes fell on Natsu.

Her mouth slightly opened in confusion. Never in her life had she seen _that _in boxing. His hands were ready and on guard. His eyes locked onto Gray. But, as he eased forward in such a fluid and light movement, Lucy saw that not only was his boxing stance especially low and sharp...but he was holding his weight on the tip of his toes. Every step was relaxed and also perfectly set up for a powerful shot.

Lucy remembered Loke telling her that nearly everyone at Heartfilia Club pretty much had struggles with balance, technical stances, and relaxed movement in the ring. Though it sounded simple, Lucy knew it was harder than it seemed.

Natsu's whole body seemed to rock forward and back slowly as he watched Gray's movements. Gray was throwing punches here and there, but not in a rush to overpower. Each punch Natsu would either snap up his hand and deflect or slip to the side with ease.

That wasn't how Natsu had "fought" the other night against the idiots form Raven Tail.

"It's pretty different, huh?" Levy chuckled at Lucy's expression.

Lucy eyes snapped to Levy, "Huh? Oh, no! I mean, it's so…" A loud noise of a clean hit to the head brought her attention back to the ring. Gray was against the ropes, Natsu hovering in front. Natsu threw a combo to the body as Gray tried to catch them on his sides.

With difficulty, Gray pivoted out from the ropes and shuffled around toward the middle of the ring where he was back to facing Natsu.

"Watch his movements, Gray! You're not tired, it's all in your head." Erza encouraged him. She was standing on the outside corner of the ring.

The thirty second bell went off.

Gray moved forward confidently; he threw a several hit combos starting at the head to the body. Natsu blocked all of them except the last two shots to the body, the blow caused him to stumble back.

Gray took that as the opportunity to go in further. He threw a hard-cross shot that landed right on Natsu's face. The sound of the impact made Lucy jump. She knew it was a hard hit, but he didn't seem too bothered.

Instinctively Lucy blurted out, "Natsu, slip-counter when he throws!"

Lucy felt Levy's eyes on her, however, she ignored her.

Instantly, Natsu gained the offensive ground again with an effortless pivot turn and an upper cut to follow.

Lucy grinned at his clever movement, she leaned forward on the bench, immersed in round. She was completely overtaken by the individuality of Natsu's style. He hadn't gone out of his low but elevated stance the entire time.

Lucy was so absorbed she _almost_ frowned when the bell went off three times indicating the end of the round.

Both boxers inside the ring touched gloves as a peace making and then slouched over the side ropes.

Gray was the first to speak after he'd taken his mouth piece out again, "Dude, you should look at your face."

Natsu spit his mouth piece into his glove, "What the hell you talking about?"

"Your nose."

"Huh?" Natsu tried to look down at his nose not seeing anything. He then took the bottom of his red T-shirt sleeve and brought it up to his face.

"Damn it!" Natsu complained.

Both Lucy and Levy rose from the bench. They walked closer to the side ropes, Erza and Gajeel came forward too.

"Looks like blood to me." Gray smirked.

"Oh shut up, it was literally from that ONE hit. And it's not even that much!" Holding on to the edge of the shirt, he pushed out the fabric showing a slight stain. "See? You can barely see it!"

Gray scoffed, "Yeah that's just 'cause your shirt is red too, genius."

Natsu groaned, "Whatever. Erza?" His eyes pleaded as he looked to her.

"You know what Master always says." She told him.

"Aww man! Come on…"

Natsu began unbuttoning the headgear and slid it off his head. His pink, scruffy hair fell out. The tips were slightly damp with sweat.

"Nice shot, Fullbuster." Gajeel snickered.

"Shut up, iron brain."

"Natsu, you did well, but that's enough for you today."

"Yeah, I know.." He replied.

Lucy watched as Natsu sauntered over to stand next to her, she offered him a small smile. He returned it with a small shrug. Lucy could see more blood slightly trickling down from his nose.

"You should put pressure there; it's starting to come out more." Lucy inspected his nose.

"Oh, no I'll be okay. I've had a lot worse." He shrugged it off, proceeding to take off his gloves and toss them to the ground beside the ring.

"Listen to Lucy, Natsu." Erza let out a small chuckle.

Levy added, "Lucy, take him to the locker room and make sure he gets that to stop bleeding!"

"Yes, good idea. Lucy, do you mind? He's too stubborn to do anything about it, so make sure he gets fixed up."

"Oh, yeah sure." She looked at Natsu expectedly for a comment, his eyes studied her for briefly and then he looked at Erza and Levy.

"You guys are overreacting…but I won't argue." He amused with a small grin.

"Good boy." Erza shared back her own smile. "We'll be here when you get back, I want Gajeel and Gray to go a few more rounds."

The two other guys in question, were now just standing in the ring.

Lucy looked to Natsu for directions, he gestured toward an opening doorway on the opposite side. Lucy hadn't noticed it when they came in.

The two of them made their way to the locker room, once they were out of earshot of the others, Lucy glanced at Natsu again. He was now holding the bottom of his shirt to his nose, blocking anything coming out.

Lucy caught glimpse of his lower, tight abdomen, she immediately looked away and did not allow her eyes to linger. She'd die a million deaths if he noticed.

She quickly lifted her eyes to his face, he glanced back at her expectantly.

"Does it hurt?"

He laughed, "Nah, not really."

She lifted a brow, "The sound of the hit alone was enough to make me cringe."

"Hmm, guess I'm just used to getting hit."

His playful tone made her roll her eyes as she decided to play along, "That's a good thing?"

"It is in boxing." He laughed. His voice was slightly muffled under his shirt.

"Not always, it isn't."

They were coming into a decently sized room with lockers filing along the walls. Natsu nodded at a couch and coffee that occupied a small corner.

"Okay then, explain why." He put on a smug smile as slumped on the couch. Still holding his shirt to his nose.

His abs were practically fully exposed, causing Lucy's heart to skip a beat. It's not like she hadn't seen a guy without a shirt before, it was just something about it being Natsu caused her to feel...embarrassed? Or nervous? Nervous was maybe more accurate. Lucy shoved all thoughts aside, deciding to fix the situation.

"Nope, not until we get your nose to stop bleeding." She crossed her arms, leering down at him on the couch. "Where's the tissues?"

Natsu raised a brow in question, "You sure are a bossy nurse."

"I'm only a bossy nurse to bad patients." She jutted out her hip slightly, glaring at him.

Natsu chortled, "Keep saying things like that and people will get the wrong idea, Luigi."

Lucy's cheeks flared with overwhelming heat at his comment. Her mouth dropped open, but no words came out.

Her obvious flustered reaction made Natsu burst out laughing.

"You should see the look on your face, you're too easy to mess with Lucy." His laughter died out slowly, but the smile was still in his voice.

"Ha-ha. You are too clever. Now tell me where the damn tissues are!"

"Right away, oh golden nurse!" He slightly bowed his head, which in turn earned him another glare in his direction, which only widened that stupid grin on his face. He pointed to a cabinet next to the doorway and Lucy scurried over to it.

She returned with the box in hand and after chucking it at Natsu, she huffed down on the couch beside him. She refused to look at him, more so for the sake of not blushing again. But he didn't need to know that.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk…" He clicked his tongue. "An abusive nurse too? Not good, Lucy, not good."

_Damn him. And his stupid charm. _

This was clearly going to be challenge.

* * *

**A couple things:**

**Sorry if the boxing/sparring bits is kinda boring to read. It was a bit difficult for me to write in an exciting way. I definitely didn't want to write out every single movement/swing they were throwing. I feel like that'd be exhausting to read lol and I'd probably not be able to write it out well. SO, hope what I did was enough to show a little bit of action as well as keep it flowing. **

**I will explain more on Natsu's form next chapter.**

**Thanks so much to tinybumblebee and aliciacevbra for leaving me a review last chapter! It means a lot and it reminds me that some people are actually reading this, haha! Much love to you guys! And thanks for pointing out some typos, Bee! You've been a lot of help.**

**Feel free to review to anybody else out there! Def would like to hear your thoughts/comments/construct crit...any of that jazz. Or if you don't know what to write, answer this:**

** Who do you think would come out on top in a battle?**

** Gray Fullbuster or Shoto Todoroki?**

**Reaaaddy, set, GO.**

***sitting anxiously on couch eating popcorn waiting for reviews***


	10. Ninja Blade Natsu

"Ah damn… asshole did kinda clock a good one," Natsu proceeded to twist a couple tissues together and position it in his nose to hold off the bleeding. Once it stayed in place, he slumped back against the couch. "There, that works." His eyes fixated on his nose, inspecting the tissue.

He turned to Lucy expectedly.

Lucy stared back; her lips slightly twisted up into a smile at the sight in front of her.

"It's okay, you can laugh." Natsu crossed his arms over his chest, the gallant tissue dangling from his nostril.

"I'm sorry, it's just you do look a bit pathetic with that just…hanging there." She teased.

"Go ahead, make fun."

"I'm not making fun of _you_, it just looks…funny."

Natsu released a dramatic sigh, "Wow thanks, Luigi."

"Ha-ha."

Natsu lifted his arms and laced his hands to rest behind his head. There in his nose, the tissue remained, all in its ridiculous and bloody glory.

"Didn't know you could be so sassy."

"I may have just met you a few days ago, but I think you're a tad sassier than me."

"What! I'm not _sassy_!" He squinted at her; the tissue not at all helping his case.

Lucy belted out a laugh, "Um. Yeah you are."

"Name ONE time you've seen me sassy." His eyes rolled to the ceiling before theatrically dropping back on her.

"Anytime I've seen you with Gray!" She laughed.

"He's annoying! And he strips without even realizing it!"

Lucy shrugged; he had a good point. "Fair," she smiled, "but you're still kinda sassy."

Natsu swiped the air with the back of his hand to push aside her words, "Ahh whatever. I'm certainly not the only one, just wait 'till you start hanging around all of us together. You're in for a big whole lotta sassy." The corners of his mouth twisted slightly upward into a shy smile.

Lucy perked at the idea of her coming back to Fairy Tail. While she knew she would have to write up happenings for the upcoming Fall events with her job, she genuinely wanted to know the people here. Since moving out of her dad's she been feeling isolated. She had got in the habit of visiting her friends on the Heartfilia team more and more, but things were about to get busy, and she knew her dad put a lot of pressure on them.

Lucy then remembered something, "Okay, I have to ask you something." She shifted to face him more.

He turned to look at her face, obviously thrown off by the change of subject, "What is it?"

"Your boxing form, it's really different," She began.

"Oh," he chuckled, and his body relaxed, "that's a question?"

"No, I mean, your stance is so unique," She hesitated a moment, "just never seen anything like it. It was neat to watch."

Natsu's eyebrows rose at the compliment and then he straightened, "Thanks, I know my stance is different….Gajeel and Gray never shut up about how funny it looks, but it's just the way I learned to stay relaxed in the ring."

"I didn't think it looked funny, if anything it looks sorta cool. I don't know, like…a ninja." The comparison probably sounded lame, but it _was_ something that had popped into her head as she watched them spar.

Natsu blinked at her with his mouth agape, "Like…ninja?" He whispered.

Lucy chuckled, "That's what came to my mind anyway."

Before she could ask why, Natsu bounced from the couch and to the opposite side of the room. One of his hands reached to hold the tissue in place, causing Lucy to snicker at his comical appearance. Natsu snapped open one of the lockers against the wall, he pulled out a long piece of fabric. It wasn't until he turned that Lucy recognized it as the same black and white scarf he had worn before.

Seeing him skip from the locker and back towards the couch was like seeing a child that had just been chosen to have the last candy bar. He wasn't watching her, but he stood a few feet from the couch, immersed on his own movement. Delicately, he took to scarf and wrapped it around his head and tied it around with a knot.

Lucy's mouth twitched upon realizing what he was doing.

And yes, that tissue was still in his nose.

If Lucy had to stare at it any longer, she was about to start laughing so hard she was sure she'd never be invited to Fairy Tail again.

Natsu brought up his hands in position, crouched down in his legs and with his eyebrows scrunched in concentration, he began to sway on his toes.

He transitioned into a light boxer bounce. He shuffled back a bit and swept the floor with a graceful pivot. His focus was on an invisible opponent, as if he was seeing real movements. Lucy watched with curiosity at seeing the boxer inside him again.

Natsu's eyes landed on something lying on the floor, he instantly abandoned his boxing stance to trot to the side of the couch where he reached down to pick up an object.

Lucy's eyes widened as she coughed out a laugh, it was cut-in-half pool noodle with duct tape wrapped around the edges.

"What are y-,"

Before she could finish that thought, he spun back around to face Lucy. With the noodle clasped in both hands, his pink strands of hair sticking out from his scarf, and the soiled tissue preparing to fall any second, he squinted his dark eyes at her, "YAA!" He slashed the noodle diagonally in her direction.

As if on cue, the tissue floated to the floor from his nose. He glanced at it resting before his feet before looking back up at her.

And just like that, he went from Rocky Balboa to Harpo Marx.

"HA!" Natsu tilted his head, and a goofy grin stretched across his face, "I am now boxer turned ninja."

"Okay, why is there a-"

"Think I'll give myself a new boxing name," Natsu thought as he picked up the tissue to transport it to the trash can. His nose was red from slight swelling, but the bleeding had stopped, "Maybe somethin' like 'Ninja Blade' Natsu…" He tapped the noodle against his shoulder as he came back to slump into the couch.

Lucy was near speechless over the last forty seconds or so, "Ninja Blade Natsu? And what on earth is the noodle for?"

"This? Don't you know?" He reached the noodle to tap her head with the end of it.

Lucy tried swatting it away, but he had pulled back before she could make contact, "No I do not, I'm not the expert here you are, smart ass."

Natsu tilted his chin downward as he smirked, "I know you know more about boxing than you're letting on, Luigi."

Lucy straightened at his words, what did _that_ mean? She hadn't said anything about being related to the Heartfilia Club, had she? She wasn't intentionally trying to hide it either though. But after the whole Raven Tail incident and when she had heard Gray and him talking about her dad in the kitchen, she decided it'd probably be better to keep it to herself.

Lucy swallowed, "Wait, I don't know what you mean."

Natsu played around with the noodle in his hands, his voice was light, "Of course ya do, what was that I heard when I was in the ring with Gray then?"

Lucy frowned, realizing he wasn't talking about her family relations. She had no idea what he was referring to.

Natsu took in her scrunched-up face and snorted, "You sure are weird, Lucy."

"What!? I literally don't know what you're talking about!"

"'Slip-counter, Natsu!'" He poorly imitated a high-pitched voice.

"Wow, okay, I do not sound like that."

"Kinda do." He flashed her grin showing off his bright teeth.

"You're impossible."

"Anyways! The point is, first off, you know _what _a slip-counter is," He held her eyes with a strong hold as he pointed an index finger at her, "secondly, and more interestingly, you knew _when_ to call for it."

He leaned back against the couch again, looking all too amused with his observation.

"Don't look too smug, ninja boy. Just because I can see a situation doesn't mean I know anything about the sport."

"You couldn't be more wrong, you know." His face turned slightly more serious, but his tone still carried a lightness to it.

Lucy was shaking her head, "Okay, I have never physically tried boxing in my life! I know nothing but just what I've seen growing up. Seeing and doing is totally different!"

"Most boxers learn to do before they see, if you learn to see before you do…You're already better than seventy percent of amateur boxers out there." Natsu's mouth twitched into a smile.

Lucy had planned to argue, but something inside reigned her in. She was taken aback by his words; he spoke with such a firm tenderness that Lucy didn't want to disagree with it.

She raised her chin to reply, "I've been around boxing my whole life, but I've never be able to take on the sport. I think I kind of understand what your saying though."

"Do you have a close family member that does boxing?"

She hesitated, "Uh, yeah. Sort of, I guess."

Natsu seemed to have noticed her hesitation, so he didn't push further with his question. He broke them from the momentary silence, his voice uplifting, "That's how I got into boxing too, my dad actually taught me most of what I know."

Lucy tilted her head, "So, your technique?"

"Yep, all him!" He smiled proudly. "My stance is also why everyone picked my boxing alias to be 'Salamander', which I'm still not sure how I feel about…'Ninja Blade' sounds way cooler, but…"

"Oh, that's what that one guy called you didn't he? I forgot his name…" Lucy said.

"Gajeel?"

"…Yeah…" Lucy had forgotten all about his suspicion of her when they first walked in. She shrank a bit at remembering their rough introduction.

"Don't worry about that hard ass." Natsu was studying her closely, his onyx eyes serious.

"It's okay, I'm no-,"

Natsu raised up a palm, "He's just a paranoid, manner-lacking ass, with a brain full of iron."

Lucy relaxed a bit and chuckled, "Something up with him and iron? I believe you said something similar back out there."

"Ah, well his nickname is 'Black Steel' Gajeel. But I like to try my best to use that nickname against him."

"_I _sure wouldn't want to get on that guy's bad side." Lucy .

"He's not that scary, dude is all talk. Plus, I'm way stronger than him."

"Mmm." Lucy smiled at how content Natsu looked. He still held onto the noodle in one hand. He was aimlessly twisting it around as his arm dangled off the arm rest.

Natsu sure had his strange moments where she questioned his mental age, but he was…real. True to himself.

"So, does everyone have a nickname?"

"Hmm, not everyone," he thought for a moment, "Most of us on the team do, as well as a few regulars that will come to the gym for our classes. It just kinda started one day, it's not just a nickname though, they usually have a special meaning and take time to be determined."

She was silent for a moment before asking her next question, "Who was it that gave you your nickname?"

Lucy noticed Natsu's shoulders tense up, but the soft expression on his face remained unchanged.

"My dad did." He told her.

Lucy watched him closely, wondering if she should proceed any further. She decided to just carefully choose her words, "That makes it really special then," she spoke with care, "does he work here at Fairy Tail?"

He was silent for an extended half-minute. Lucy searched his inscrutable features, worried she had said something wrong, she started to open her mouth when he interrupted.

"You don't have-"

"No, no. It's okay," he answered. Natsu inhaled deeply and let out a long sigh, he turned to face Lucy, "He's actually been missing since I was about seven."

* * *

*****insert entire audience gasp here*****

**Dun-dun-duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuunnnnnnnnnnn **

**Haha, how's everybody doing? I'm pretty well. Finals are over, yay! I'm excited to focus more on this fic. I'm having a lot of fun going through the learning process. **

**Okay so I wanted to briefly explain Natsu's boxing form. I know I kinda did a lame job doing it but the very first year I started boxing, there was this dude on the team at my gym. I saw him all the time. I walked in and eventually homie and I would give each other a fistbump as a greeting (omg which that's all we ever do at the gym when meeting someone). I had never seen him actually in the ring, and then when we were having our public sparring fundraiser event (which, yes…I used our boxing gym's fundraiser as inspo for this story, heheh….) I saw him and I kid you not, he was perfectly balanced on his toes, he was suuuuuper low in his stance, almost like he was squatting the whole time. The way he was rocking back and forth on his feet, he LEGIT looked like a ninja. It looked so freaking cool. **

**So, that was the inspo behind Natsu. Anyways, guys I'm seriously trippin', I am so so so tired and literally just started typing nonsense. I re read over it..but I probably missed several typos. Sorry guys. Going to look over it again in the morning but posting tonight cuz I'm determined to do so.**

**THANKS SO MUCH to all th people that reviewed! Pretty much everyone was like "Yeah, uhh Gray would totally win against Todoroki, Pssh!" hahah. **

**I saw some new people review I'd not seen before so just thanks a lot!**

**Much love,**

**Crown**


	11. A Good Noodle

**Pssssssttt. Soooo last chapter, like it? Hate it? **

**I only got one review lol, so hopefully that means…well, idk actually. **

**But hey that one review got my ass in gear! Thanks for the encouragement, Chibialexz! (: **

_**Also**_**, just want to clarify another thing- no one has said anything but my goal for this story is to really develop Lucy's character. I want her to find her strength along the journey, she may seem kinda wimpy right now (which I so do not think she is in general! I loved her from the beginning bro), but just stay tuned. She's gonna come back tenfold (:**

**...but then everything changed when the fire nation atta- SORRY. I'll stop. **

* * *

"Natsu, I'm sorry…" She knew there was nothing she could say to take away the pain of losing a parent. Since her mom had passed away, a permanent, uncurable, empty hole had nested inside her. "Were you guys close?" She asked softly.

Natsu shrugged, "S'okay. Yeah…I mean, I think we were." He thought for a moment, "It's just…he just disappeared so suddenly. It was a bit weird." Natsu shared a glance with Lucy, studying her expression, "I'm positive he's still out there though. He wasn't the type of guy that'd just up and leave me. I'll find him one day."

He didn't speak with sorrow or grief, but there was a spark of determination and longing.

"There's no leads at all on his whereabouts?" Lucy asked.

"Nope. None." His shoulders shook with mild laughter, "Not such a great start, huh?"

"Don't give up." She encouraged, "If you think he's still out there, keep looking…" Lucy took a deep breath before she continued, "I lost my mom when I was little, I'd do anything to have her back. If she was just missing, I'd do everything in my power to find her."

Natsu turned his whole attention to Lucy, "I'm really sorry, Lucy," he spoke softly, "I will find him, one day soon."

Lucy felt a smile creep across her face, "Good. You know, the reason I got a job at the Harold is because I've always felt closer to my mom when I write. It's what became a sort of outlet for me when she passed away."

Natsu perked up, "I feel the same way! With boxing, I mean. It's like he's right there with me."

"We've both got a special connection to them then. I'm glad."

They both smiled at each other, there was a moment of silence before Natsu directed his gaze in front of him.

"You're right, that connection is almost like an anchor..." Natsu shifted forward to push himself up from the couch, the half noodle still in hand, "Not only that, but everyone here at Fairy Tail keeps me going."

Lucy watched as he hovered in front of the couch, he swung the noodle to rest on his shoulder as he peered down at her with a curious smile. The look on his face made her furrow her brow.

"Annnnnd, since you are now a friend of Fairy Tail, it's my job to teach ya a brief demonstration of what we learn here."

Lucy blinked, "Huh?"

"Stand up," He gestured for her to follow his example, "I'm gonna show you some quick basics of how we learn boxing here at Fairy Tail!"

Her eyes widened, "You're joking."

"Nope!" He gave a cheeky grin in response to her panicked face.

"What! No, Natsu…I really can-,"

**WHAP!**

Lucy flinched at the sound of the noodle slapping his thigh. Natsu chuckled at her finicky reaction before he spoke again, "Better not finish that sentence, Lucy. Better not say that word that starts with 'C' and ends in 'ANT'." Natsu shook his head with disapproval.

Lucy leant back against the couch in rebellion, "Guess there's a first time for everything."

As strange as it sounded, she'd never actually tried boxing before. Ever. That had always been her dad's thing. His number one priority. She knew she would never had been able to be on a competitive team under her father's thumb. So, no, she'd never put a boxing glove on before. And hell no, she was not about to embarrass herself.

Natsu huffed like a child, "Aww c'mon, Lucy! Please? It's actually an experiment of sorts. I just want to see something…I'm curious." He tried to encourage her with another arm gesture and his all too pleading eyes.

_Damn it, he's convincing. _

She huffed out a sigh as she slowly rose from the couch, "If you laugh…"

"I won't."

"You better not break that promise."

"Need me to pinky promise?"

"Are you a twelve-year-old?"

His eyes twinkled with excitement, "We're all good then! Okay, stand in front of me, place your two feet lined up with your shoulders."

She did as he instructed.

"Okay, good." Natsu mimicked her position to demonstrate, "Now take your dominant side...are you right or lefthanded?"

"Right…"

"'Kay, move your right leg back a little ways like mine…yeah, that's good. Okay now, squat a little in your legs and then twist your to where you aren't squared facing me."

Natsu turned his torso slightly, waiting for Lucy to mimic him.

"That looks good," he encouraged, "last thing, bring up your hands like this."

Natsu dropped the noodle on the ground next to him. He brought up his tight fists and held them in front of his face.

Lucy slowly brought her hands up; the feeling of insecurity was rising, and she was starting to feel like a fake. Just standing in this position felt like a joke to her. She wasn't a strong person…

Lucy almost jumped when she felt two warm hands grab hold of her wrists, Lucy's eyes darted to Natsu's.

He hadn't noticed her startlement, so he continued to observe her position, "Good, now keep a firm lock on your arms, right...here." Upon adjusting her hand position, his firm hands released their grip.

Natsu took a step back to look at her, his brows drew together in thought.

She wanted to scream at him she didn't want to do this, she felt so silly.

"N-Natsu, I really can't…I mean, I'm not…" Her confidence fell along with her hands.

His forehead creased in confusion at her words, "You're not what?"

Damn, she really did not want to say it out loud.

"I'm not a strong person, okay? I just kinda feel…stupid." She mentally groaned at how ridiculous that sounded out loud.

The corner of Natsu's mouth quirked up, "Not this again," he started laughing.

"H-Hey! Stop! I'm being serious!"

"Lu-Lucy," he tried to catch his breath, "I'm not laughing at you, I swear. I'm laughing at how weird your thinking is."

"What!" she glared at the guy in front of her…who was still holding the noodle…

Lucy reached out to swipe the object from his hand; catching him off guard.

His eyes grew wide as she swung the stolen weapon at him. A sharp, sideward slash to his arm made him yelp, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"

"Oh please, that did not hurt." Lucy's expression turned cold.

"Still wasn't necessary!" He griped.

"YOU LAUGHED," she was on the verge of fuming at this whole situation, so she took a deep breath, "…at me."

Natsu's expression relaxed, he paused before speaking softly, "I promise I was not laughing _at you_. You say you're not strong? Well, I say you're _wrong_."

"How would you know…" Her words didn't have bite in them.

"Don't you remember?" He snorted at her sulking expression, "We've had this talk already."

"I don't know."

"You…don't remember? Or you don't know if you agree with me?"

Lucy's eyes flickered up at him, unsure of what to say. Mostly because she didn't have an answer. He must have read her expression, so he moved on, "Let's keep going…. I won't laugh anymore," he stepped closer to her with kind eyes as he reached out his hand, silently asking her to trust him, "just relax, and be confident."

Lucy nodded reluctantly as she handed over the noodle in surrender.

"Alright."

"Good girl." He grinned wide, "Okay…go back into your stance with your hands up in position."

Lucy rolled her eyes but did as he asked. Once in position Natsu began again, "Okay…I'm not going to teach you any punches yet. I just want you to keep your eyes on me, or actually; the noodle. You know what a slip is, right?"

"Yes, I do. I also know what we're doing, and I don't like it at all."

"Oh, you do, huh? So, if I do _this,_" Natsu swung the noodle vertically, directly at her head.

"Eek!" Lucy screeched, bringing her hands back to cover her face as she attempted to dodge.

Natsu barked out a laugh, "You can't cover your face like that!"

"Shut up! I panicked!"

"Well don't panic," he told her, "watch the noodle, and keep your hands tight and up in front of your face."

Natsu swung again, the noodle was slightly off center, more towards the right.

Lucy pushed down her will to shriek and slipped to the side without hesitation.

**Whap!**

**S**he slipped right into the noodle.

"Wrong waaaaayyy," Natsu mocked in a sing-song voice.

"I knooooow," Lucy mimicked him through gritted her teeth.

After six more times, Natsu announced a break. She had slipped each of those six times the wrong way resulting in a chop to the head and a cranky Lucy.

Lucy trudged back to sit on the couch and sunk back into the cushion.

"I told you so."

Natsu scowled at her, "You can't think that after one round you're no good. It was your first try."

"Okay but I don't even know why I should try. I'm not a fighter and really doubt I could ever hurt someone, what's the point of learning anything about boxing for someone like me?"

Natsu gazed directly at her, his mouth in a tight line. He tossed the noodle to the ground and sat on the couch next to her. He sat straight up though, staring promptly at her with a look that Lucy thought she should fear.

"Listen. I don't blow steam so when I say this, it's what I know to be true. I've been boxing since I was walking. Outsiders, or…people that have never tried boxing or don't understand it, instantly view it as an aggressive sport with no meaning.

"It's…I mean, it took me a long time to learn that. I also thought it was about being the strongest and knocking people out. Probably hard to believe, but I was a pretty wild kid that was high on hitting things." Natsu shrugged half-heartedly.

Lucy snickered, "Very hard to believe."

Natsu smiled and continued, "Anyway, I know it sounds crazy for those that haven't really experienced it yet, but boxing is just…it's about so much more than fighting. We don't fight, we box. If you fall, you get back up. If you fail, you try again."

Lucy watched him slouch a bit after he ended his speech. She knew he was right, but as he had said, she just didn't have _that_ feeling towards it.

"Damn, you should write a book," she teased, "but, yeah…I get what you're saying."

"You just be sure to write everything I say down and then _you_ can be the author." He crossed his arms.

"Sounds good to me." She chuckled.

"So, let's try a few more times?" Natsu nodded his head toward the noodle.

Lucy released a heavy sigh, "I guess so."

They got back in their position. Natsu loomed over her with assurance written on his face. The noodle rose upward, Lucy tried to relax the tension she felt inside her body and stay focused on which way the noodle would come at her.

As if in slow motion, the noodle barreled toward her straight at her head.

As luck would have it, the sound of a door barging open made Lucy dart her eyes toward the sound of the intrusion. In which case, landed another noodle chop on Lucy's head.

"Damn it…" She muttered, glaring at Natsu through her peripherals.

"Oh…oops. Was that my fault?" Gray walked further into the room to where they were standing.

"Nice timing, dumbass." Natsu scowled.

"What? How was I supposed to know you guys were in here doing actual boxing drills…jeez, you trying to scare her off?"

"No! I was giving her a quick demo!" Natsu explained.

"You do know that you're the most hated class trainer, right?"

Natsu scoffed, "Doesn't matter, they just don't like me 'cause they know I push them hard…toward their fucking goal."

Gray snorted, "Yeah, that's the reason." He turned to face Lucy, "He hasn't scared you too bad has he?"

Lucy smiled softly and shook her head, "No, really it's okay. I'm not a very patient student, so in this case it was most likely me that scared Natsu."

"Pfft, nothing can scare him away." Gray and Lucy both looked at the pinkette, he was still repping his ninja-look, "Oh, except Erza."

Lucy laughed at the comment and Gray and Natsu joined in with her.

"Guess I can't deny that one." Natsu admitted.

"So, what brought you in here?" Lucy asked randomly.

"Ah well, actually to get you. Gramps, or I mean, Master wanted to speak with you before he leaves."

"What about?" Natsu interrupted.

"Man, I don't know, he just asked me to come get you guys!" Gray rolled his eyes at Natsu.

If Lucy had the choice to spend alone time with Gray and Natsu over getting hit with the noodle repeatedly for a day, she'd gladly choose the latter.

Lucy spoke before any more smart remarks could be made, "Thanks, Gray. We'll go see him."

"Sure, after you then." Gray gestured toward the door as Lucy stepped forward. She didn't turn around, but as soon as she walked ahead of Gray she was sure she heard some scuffled and miscalculated.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review if you're liking it so far, or if ya don't, or if you see any grammar errors (which I'm such a dumbbell when it comes to grammar). **

**Oh, the noodle exercise is based off a real thing too. You should try it with someone, it's tricky but when you start getting good at slipping/dipping omg it makes you feel like a superhuman. Just cut a pool noodle in half, put some space between you and your friend, and then you can slice vertically (they have to slip whichever way opposite you slice, or can go either direction if it's aimed right at their head) or you can swing sideward (in which they have to dip). **

**One time my coach put about 7 of us in the tiny practice ring while he stood in the middle, WITH THE NOODLE mind you, and just started swinging like a fucking psycho. We had to shuffle around in a circle, so s'not like we could move around to safety. We just had to block accordingly. Hah…ha..I did not do well. Captain is crazy sometimes. **


	12. Until Tomorrow

**I've no doubt some of you guys were like "wtf…" about the ending of the last chapter. I kid you not, I was way off-my-rocker tired af that night lololol and when I re-read it, it literally made no sense. HAHA. My bad. I already revised it, but I've got a new rule. No posting chapters past 12am cuz MORE THAN LIKELY I AM NOT COMPREHENDING WORDS OR ANYTHING IN LIFE. Yep. Wait till moring to triple check that shiz **

**Here's the next chapter, it's in Natsu's POV (sorry it's so short…I had to break it up from the next chapter, which SHOULD be posted tomorrow late or Thursday)**

* * *

"Seriously man, the slipping drill with the noodle?" Gray whispered to Natsu low enough that Lucy couldn't hear.

They were a few steps behind Lucy as they walked back into the main gym area.

"_Shut up_, I had a reason for doing it…", Natsu gritted back in undertone. Gray was dangerously on the rise of making it in the top position on his shit list for the day. The reality was, very few days he and Gray got along smoothly, they'd known each other for so long but their differences were sometimes too strong for their own good.

As they approached the practice ring, Makarov stood silently by Erza's side. His shoulders were relaxed and his hands clasped behind his back. "Ahh, there you guys are," his eyes squinted as he smiled.

"Here we are," Natsu announced, "Where'd Gajeel and Levy go?"

"I believe they headed home a few minutes ago," Makarov answered, "Natsu, I heard you had a little mishap."

"It was nothing," Natsu sighed, "just a lucky shot."

Gray snorted, "Lucky shot my ass."

"It was and you know it!"

"Whatever helps you sleep at night."

Erza chimed in on their banter, "Enough bickering already, you both did equally well. What did you think, Lucy?"

All eyes shifted to the blonde, Natsu caught a hint of surprise in her face at the question but answered with a smile, "I enjoyed watching, I thought each person brought something unique in their own way."

Makarov peered at the girl with curiosity, then released a laugh, "I think that's a good observation, Miss Lucy. And a good thing to keep in mind, boys." He raised a brow at him and Gray.

"Well," Natsu crossed his arms with a grin, he nodded at Lucy, "Lucy here knows quite a bit about boxing, I bet she'd have a real unique style of her own in the ring."

Her large, brown eyes bulged out of her head as her jaw dropped to the floor, the second he finished his sentence, he had to bite his tongue from belting out in laughter at her expression.

"Oh, is that true Lucy? Do you box as well?" Erza leaned forward in interest, her eyebrows scrunched in thought.

"Oh, no no no!" Lucy waved her hands back and forth, "I-I just kind of grew up around the boxing scene, so, I understand it but, I've never actually…tried boxing."

"I was showing her some basics in the locker room! She's a natural!" Natsu showed off a cheeky grin, flashing his white canines.

"WHAT?! No, I was not!"

Natsu cooled his wide smile to roll his eyes as he looked at the group, "Believe me when I say that if she learned to box, she has potential to be an unpredictable weapon."

He knew that sounded over the top, but Natsu didn't care. He saw something in Lucy that he knew she didn't see in herself. He had a gut instinct about her and more often than not, his instinct was right. He just wanted _her_ to see it too.

Lucy directed her attention to the rest of the of the group, she was shaking her head adamantly, "Okay, no, I'm really not what he thinks, I don't know why he-,"

"Before you finish your thought, I'll tell you something about Natsu," Erza raised a hand up politely, "he does not blow steam about people."

"Nor does he say things without reason." Makarov added.

Natsu lifted his chin from the praise. He noticed a faint pink creep across Lucy's fair cheeks, Natsu almost wanted to comment on the reaction but thought better too. That remark was bound to result in retaliation.

Natsu did a dramatic shrug, "It's true."

"'Course he lets way too much that go to his big ole head." Gray piped in as he began slipping his shirt over his head.

"What the fuck are you doing taking your shirt off?!" Natsu's whole face scrunched in disgust.

"NATSU, LANGUAGE. GRAY, CLOTHES." The red head commanded.

Lucy folded her arms as her shoulders shook with laughter, "I'm not saying I agree with what you were all saying previously, but after today, I can see that you all have a special connection with each other."

"Right you are, Lucy." Makarov agreed, "Are you from around here then?"

"Oh, uh, yes."

"What got you into boxing then?"

"Ah, well…Guess it was my dad. He was a boxer and he's still pretty invested to this day."

Natsu thought he caught brief hesitation in her answer, there was a moment of silence following that made him uneasy.

Makarov broke the temporary silence between the group, his tone turned serious, "You know of Raven Tail, yes?"

Lucy nodded, "Yes."

Makarov stroked his mustache, "I know you had an unfortunate encounter with them a few days back, and for that I am sorry. I hope you don't run into those fools again. However, when I talked to Natsu the day after, I discovered that it seems they will be…fairly active around in the community."

Lucy straightened up, "Yes, I'm aware. I know they are…going to be around."

Makarov studied her expression closely, everyone else had become quiet. Natsu, Gray, and Erza were well aware of the problems that Raven Tail could cause.

"I see. Well my dear, I just wanted to give you a forewarning, be cautious. I wouldn't be surprised if you ran into them again soon." Makarov told her.

Lucy was silent for a moment before she nodded, "Thank you."

Erza stepped forward, "We all need to be cautious," she narrowed her eyes at Natsu and Gray, "and to not go _looking_ for any trouble either."

"Like we'd be that stupid." Gray said.

"I know for fact you are, which is why I said it." Erza said sternly.

"Alright, I think we all understand." Natsu intervened.

Erza relaxed as she stepped back, "Good," she said, "Now, Lucy. Will you be coming back to see us soon? Did Natsu tell you all about Fairy Tail you wanted to know?"

"Oh, uh," Lucy looked at him, "I'd love to come back…and learn more, if that's okay. I had fun getting to meet a few of you today."

Erza smiled, "Please come back soon, we'd love to have you."

"Hopefully pink-head here didn't scare ya too much," Gray said.

"You're one to talk stripper."

"You should come back tomorrow night, you can watch Natsu teach his class to the open-gym members." Erza perked with the idea .

"Oh, good idea!"

Gray snorted, "Better bring some popcorn, his class has always got some sort of drama going on."

"IT DOES NOT!" Natsu dropped his jaw at that comment. "What the hell does that even mean!?"

"It means that you tend to scare off new people."

"WHA-! I do not!" Natsu's eyes were wide, just how many comments was Gray going to make against him today? He had to be shooting for a new record.

"Can't you two just stop for five minutes? You two are being childish." Erza rubbed her temples.

Natsu huffed a sigh, Gray was clearly the one that started it.

Lucy chuckled slightly, "I'd love to come back tomorrow, look forward to seeing your class, Natsu." She gave him a warm smile and he instantly decided he no longer cared what Gray said to him.

"Alright, sounds like a plan." He smiled back at her.

* * *

**Here's the chapter title for my life rn: "I have no idea cuz I have no idea"**

**Should have the next chapter up shortly. Thanks for reading and thanks a lot thetrywriter and Densolator for reviewing last chapter! I 'PRECIATE YOU. **

**Feel free to comment/review for this chapter to anyone else out there ;) **


	13. Drama Class

**I finaaaallly finished this chapter. I'm still not super happy with it, but had to get it on here so I could move on. Didn't intend for it to be this long lol, but here it is! **

**I kinda sorta re read through it, but my eyes are starting to droop cuz I'm so tired, so there are probably some typos. Sorry for that. **

* * *

Gray was sitting in the chair, behind the rustic, wooden desk that served as the check-in for gym members. Gray was tapping a pencil against the desk as Natsu approached him slowly.

"Hey, let's talk." Natsu pulled up a nearby folding chair to sit in front of the desk.

"Huh? Why?"

"Tell me what's going on with Raven Tail. I need to know everything you know."

Gray leaned back in the chair as he ran a hand through his thick head of dark hair. "Okay."

"What all do you know? Have you talked to Gramps?"

"Yes, I talked to him. That night when we first ran into Lucy, after you guys left I told them I wanted to know what they were doing there at the Heartfilia place. They told me that they were in the process of getting the 'okay' to participate in the championship this year," Gray nodded at him, "We both know now that they are going to be competing, but what _you_ don't know is I'm the only one that's going to be fighting them."

"_What_?" Natsu's eyes widened, he started shaking his head, "Dude, I get the position your in and why you want to be the one to do it, but after last time I do-"

"Stop right there," Gray put his hand up, "I've already talked to Gramps about it. That was a good deal back, and I wasn't sharp at all in the ring. I've learned a lot since then and I've trained hard. Plus, since Kuro cheated using the fixed gloves…"

"How do you know they won't pull shit like that again? And did you forget what we heard outside their house! We know they are planning something!"

Gray groaned and sat up forward to lean on the desk, "Dude, I know. Maybe we can figure it out before hand and put a stop to it. After the way they tarnished Ur's name, I'm taking this chance. I know I can beat him."

Natsu fiddled with the black and white scarf around his neck. He thought over Gray's words. There was too much unknown in his opinion. The championship several years ago where Gray had faced off with Kuro from Raven Tail had changed something in him. He had been training under a woman named Ur, and Raven Tail had used nasty measures to win just to tarnish Ur's name as a boxing trainer. All Natsu knew was that before Gray was training under her, Ivan had wanted Ur to work with Raven Tail, however, Ur turned them down. Natsu understood Gray's position, but he just didn't want Gray to jump into the same exact situation again since Raven Tail still didn't have an honest record in the ring.

"I get where you're coming from, but I just don't think it's a good idea." Natsu told him.

"Yeah…I know."

"So?"

"…So, what?"

"You have to be prepared if they try to pull tricks again."

"I know," his tone was irritated.

Natsu huffed out a sigh, "Well, have you been able to figure out anything new?"

"Not since the night we went. Some help that was."

"Yeah…we should have just jumped in right then and there."

"No man, no way we could have handled Ivan." Gray looked at him.

"Regardless, we could have at least seen who it was they were trying to threaten."

Gray let out a laugh, "You were no shape to fight anyway, man."

Natsu brought a hand to his stomach recalling the car ride, "…Yeah."

"Your insides were torn up from motion sickness."

"Gaah, don't remind me. And no thanks to you or your shitty driving that night."

Gray shrugged, "Sorry, man."

Natsu rolled his eyes as he leaned back in his chair. They sat in silence a few moments until the front entrance door creaked open. Erza and Makarov crept inside, making their way towards he and Gray.

"Hello, boys." Erza greeted.

"Hey Erza," Gray replied.

Natsu gave a nod of greeting to the red head.

"Any important calls while we were out?" Erza asked Gray.

"Oh uh, nope. Nothing."

"I see. Well, thank you for watching the front desk. I'll take the rest of the afternoon."

"Sounds good."

"Natsu, what were you doing here?" Erza asked as she made her way to the chair Gray was in. She nudged Gray's shoulder, urging him to get up.

"Welp," he said emphasizing the 'p' sound, "just trying to convince Gray not to be an idiot. So, just the usual."

"You're one to talk."

"I take it Gray told you about his plan with Raven Tail this year at the competition." Makarov trudged up to the desk.

Natsu stared at the small man, "Yes, we were. I don't think he should do it."

Makarov looked up to him with soft eyes and his mouth in a tight line. Natsu knew that look, and he hated when Gramps showed it to him. It was a look that said, 'you're not seeing the whole picture'. That's what Gramps told him time and time again whenever he pulled out this look.

"C'mon, Gramps…you can't say it's a good idea." Natsu sighed.

Makarov looked to Gray and then back to Natsu, "I don't think it's a great idea…but, I do think Gray is capable of this match. I understand, as well as you do, how much it means to him."

Natsu didn't respond, of course he understood. He even understood why Gray wanted to go up against them again…but, Natsu genuinely feared that if Gray were to lose to Kuro again, it would affect Gray too much. However, obviously the decision had already been made and there was no trying to sway him around it.

Natsu folded his arms across his chest, he allowed a very small smile to creep on his face as he glanced at Gray, "If you let them beat you, I'll kick your ass."

Gray smirked as he gave a nod, "Not a chance."

Erza spoke from down in her chair, she smiled pleasantly, "It's so nice when I see you two get along, I know you two don't like showing it, but you guys really care for each other."

"NO WE DON'T!" They said in unison.

Gray and Natsu grimaced at each other.

"Ahh, aren't you two cute." Erza teased.

Natsu groaned with annoyance.

"Relax, I'm just messing with you two," Erza stated, "Oh, Natsu I wanted to ask, what are you going to do when Lucy comes tonight?"

Natsu didn't register what she had asked until after a few seconds. He widened his eyes at the realization that he did not have a plan, "Oh, umm…I'm not sure?"

Gray laughed at him, "You haven't even thought about it?"

"Well, no it's just I…don't know what I'm supposed to do?"

"Natsu is scheduled to teach tonight," Erza said in thought.

"You could have her join your class, 'cause they always go so well…" Gray snorted.

"How about you take her out to dinner?" Erza asked.

"What! No!"

"Erza, we don't want him to scar her with his barbaric eating habits." Gray said.

Erza turned serious, "True… how about after your class, you give her a free intro lesson on boxing? I'm sure that'd be an interesting bit to include in her article. You seemed pretty impressed by her based on what you said yesterday."

"I think Natsu just doesn't know what to say about pretty girls."

"Wh-What! What the hell's that supposed to mean?!" Natsu face felt hot, "I can talk to Lucy just fine!"

"So, you think her pretty then?" Erza leaned forward in interest.

"What no, no wait, I just meant that she's easy to talk to, you know? A-And like, I mean s'not like she's ugly?"

"Oh man, you've got it bad," Gray hunched over laughing.

"SHUT UP! I HAVEN'T GOT ANYTHING!" Natsu shouted.

"Hmm, she seems like a very nice girl, doesn't she?" Erza pondered with her chin resting in one hand. "And she seems to like hanging around Natsu…"

Natsu's heart nearly stopped, the plotting tone of Erza's voice sent shivers down his spine.

Gray chimed in, "A cute girl like her that wants to hang out with Natsu? Didn't know that even existed."

"It is a bit strange, but Natsu is a good person," Erza's eyebrows were scrunched, "He should take this chance and really get to know her."

Natsu stood mouth agape at his two friends. Natsu sought help from Makarov who had been quietly standing on the side, he had a smug look on his face with his mustache twitching, obviously trying not to laugh.

Natsu's eyes were bulging, "I'M STANDING RIGHT HERE YA KNOW."

"We know." Erza and Gray said at the same time.

"You know what, whatever," Natsu stretched his legs up and made move to leave, "I'm gonna go take a nap in the locker room before you guys make me punch a wall."

Lucy took in a breath and then entered through the doors of Fairy Tail. It was early evening and the sun was setting. Lucy walked into the open room she had visited just the day before, only this time, as Lucy scanned the room, she saw a range of people doing a variety of exercises. Some were jumping rope, some were lifting weights, two people were in the ring, and some were shadow boxing in the long open space in front of a line of heavy bags that stood against the wall.

"Oh, hey Lucy!" Levy chirped at her from behind the check-in desk. Her light blue hair shined against the fluorescent lights. Standing over her was Erza, she held a few papers in her hand but she looked up at Lucy at the sound of Levy's greeting.

"Hi, Levy!" Lucy walked forward to approach them.

"Welcome back to Fairy Tail, we're happy you came." Levy was sitting down in the chair as she smiled.

"Yes, we are," Erza told her, "Natsu was excited too. He's in the middle of teaching his class right now, he'll be done soon."

Lucy felt herself blush slightly, "Oh right, I don't mind waiting. I know I'm a little early, thought I could maybe observe a little bit."

Erza immediately perked up, a wide smile graced her face, "What an excellent idea," she set her papers down to gesture to the whole room, "this is kind of what a typical evening looks like. Not a lot of people on the actual team are here, but we have members that are part of Fairy Tail even though they aren't on the boxing team. Natsu explained how Master Makarov started this place, right?"

"Oh? No, I guess not." She hoped Erza didn't know that most of the time she'd been with Natsu yesterday had been dedicated to dodging a pool noodle.

Erza scrunched her forehead, "Hm, that's strange. He's certainly been here the longest." Erza came out from around the desk to face Lucy. "Fairy Tail began as a foster care and in a way, safety center. Our Master first met Natsu when he was really young, he had found him wandering about the streets in Magnolia."

"Oh…I see," Lucy slowly nodded, "he did tell me about his dad."

Erza's head fell slightly, "Yes. All of us here know too, he wants more than anything to find him. Unfortunately, he isn't the only one here that has had a difficult past. Almost all of us are here because it is a real home for us. We have a dorm, just a block down the street from here. Most of us stay there. It's close to Master Makarov's place."

"I had no idea, I only had the impression that Fairy Tail was a boxing gym heavily involved in charity. I didn't know many details. Which is kind of the reason I wanted to learn more."

Erza smiled, "Not a lot of people know, I don't believe the full story has ever been publicized."

"Oh…would that be something okay for me to do? I mean…for my article. I was just going to highlight some traits or-,"

Erza held up a hand, "Not to worry, Lucy. We are all very glad you are doing this. With our not so positive public record…we would love you to try to show the people of Magnolia our true individuality of heart…Boxing is more than a sport around here, it's what brought a lot of us together. As cheesy as that sounds."

Lucy cocked her head with a sincere smile, "Doesn't sound cheesy at all, as an aspiring writer I don't think there's such a thing as cheesy. I'll do my best to capture the special connection you all have here."

Erza placed a gentle hand on Lucy's shoulder, "We all look forward to reading it," she smiled at her and then directed her gaze to the other side of the room.

Erza nodded toward the individuals in the room, all at different designated stations. Lucy followed her gaze.

"Natsu is big on technique so he usually finishes off the last several minutes doing bag work."

The red head gestured for her to walk with her to the edge of the open area where the line of heavy bags was lined up against the wall.

Some of the individuals shot Lucy a glance, she had decided to wear shorts and just a plain t-shirt today. Just to be on the safe side.

Lucy's eyes caught sight of a flash of familiar light pink hair jogging towards the open area, he hadn't noticed her and Erza. He had his scarf wrapped around his head again, which made Lucy snort. He wore a black t-shirt and dark red, long athletic shorts.

"OOOOOKKAAAAYY CHICKEN NUGGETS! EVERYONE BACK TO THE BAGS!" Natsu brought his hands on his hips, looking as pleased as he could be.

The people that had been at individual stations slowly made their way to the bags. They all had the same sluggish look on their face.

"Natsu, I thought we were just doing abs and then we were done?" a girl with long brown hair rested a hand on her hip.

"Nope! Five minutes of bag work and _then_ abs."

"Do you ever ended a class on time…" The girl muttered. She moved to a pair of white boxing gloves that were sitting on the floor. She slipped them on as another person spoke up, he was a tall man with thin dark hair and a mustache to match.

"You really that surprised, Cana?" He asked, loud enough for Natsu to hear.

"HEY! Next comment by Cana or Macao, everybody will have to do 20 pushups!" Natsu countered.

The whole class murmured with irritation as they each made way to a heavy bag of their own.

"Good! Okay, we're going to keep it simple. Everybody throw what you hear. I want speed AND power!"

Natsu made move to pace behind his line of 'students'.

"Ready…ONE, TWO, THREE, TWO!"

The sound of bags rattling from the hanging chains sung around them.

"TWO, THREE, TWO, FIVE!"

Lucy furrowed her brow at the numbers.

"We teach punches by numbers here," Erza did a side glance at Lucy.

"Oooh,"

She'd never heard of that method before. Her dad had just taught them by a name; jab, cross, uppercut, hook, and occasionally saying right or left.

"ONE, ONE, SLIP, THREE!" Natsu called out, Lucy noticed he did the motion with them this time. His back muscles could be seen through his black t-shirt. His form was flawless…

Erza spoke again, explaining quickly, "There are only eight. Jab is one, right hand or cross is a two, left hook is three, right uppercut four, left uppercut is five, a two to the body is a six, overhand two is a seven, and then a right hook is an eight."

Lucy turned her head to stare at the red head, "Yeah…I'm going to need to get you to write that all down."

Erza laughed as she returned to watching Natsu, Lucy did the same.

"ONE, SLIP, TWO, THREE, DIP!

"TWO, SLIP, FOUR, FIVE, FOUR!"

"ONE, SLIP, THREE, DIP, DIP, FOUR, SIX!"

"Wha…WAIT! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT, TOP?!"

Everybody paused to look at the man in question. On the end of the bag line, was a scrawny man, he had to be in his early thirties. He was wearing a worn, white t-shirt, a gray beanie, and navy joggers.

The guy looked at Natsu, he then shifted his head to look at his gloves, and then to the bags, and lastly to Natsu again.

"That was too long to remember."

Natsu sighed dramatically, "Too long to…Top, I swear, you are going to be the death of me." Natsu stepped back to give everyone a command, "Okay, let's try that one again! Slowly now!"

Natsu crossed his arms, "Okay! One, slip, three, dip…NO TOP, DIP!" His arms instantly unfolded as Natsu brought up his hands to the sides of his head.

Lucy was starting to snicker slightly. She felt Erza tense up and release a heavy sigh at the scene as well.

"Okay, just…just try it again, slowly. Everybody else do it too!" Natsu shouted at the others. He was standing at the empty bag next to Top's.

"One…slip…three- no, no three! That's a...oh my god. A three is a left hook!" Natsu slapped the side of the heavy bag with his left hand.

Top furrowed his brow, and then nodded, "Oh…right. Ha, I knew that!" he turned back to the bag.

Natsu did the motion with everyone as he called it out for another time, "One..slip…three…dip…DIP, TOP!"

"I DID!"

"YOU DIPPED THE WRONG WAY!"

"WELL YOU'RE MAKING ME NERVOUS AND I CAN'T REMEMBER ANYTHING RIGHT NOW!"

"I'M MAKING YOU NERVOUS?"

"_NATSU_!" Lucy stiffened as Erza's voice echoed through the room.

Erza walked up to Natsu, unsure what to do, Lucy remained where she was.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Natsu tilted his head in confusion, "Whaddaya mean? I'm teaching."

Lucy brought up a hand to her forehead as she continued to watch the drama, Natsu was genuinely confused at Erza's question. She was smiling ear to ear at his dorkiness. She couldn't deny that in a way, it was really cute.

"Doesn't seem like teaching to me. You're yelling too much." Erza stated.

"What! I've been teachin' this whole time! S'what I'm doing right now, with Top!" Natsu directed his arm out straight in Top's direction to emphasize his point.

Erza looked at Top, Lucy noticed Top's expression had changed.

"He's just yelling at me and he's not teaching me at all."

Natsu's jaw dropped to the floor, "WHAT THE HELL, TOP! I'VE TAUGHT YOU EVERYTHING YOU KNOW!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH, NATSU."

Natsu shrank back at Erza's outburst.

Erza took a deep breath, "Take a breather, I'll take over from here."

"But-,"

Erza looked at him and nodded at Lucy, "Look who's here. Go."

Lucy saw Natsu's face flash towards her, his eyes widened at her presence. She suddenly felt her stomach do an internal flip, but she gave him a small wave.

He was still staring at her with wide eyes, as if he questioned her presence. He slightly shook his head and chuckled at her.

Natsu bounced to where she was standing, he grinned, "Glad to have ya back, Lucy."

Lucy chuckled, "Definitely didn't want to pass up an opportunity to watch you teach a class."

He shifted his eyes to the group he had just been instructing, "Yeah, well… most think I'm not a good teacher, but that's just because they don't take anything seriously. A lot of others really like my class 'cause it's always more challenging."

"Hm, anybody call you Coach Natsu?"

Natsu raised one of his brows, "Nah, too good to be called that….but, you remember my other name, don't you?"

Lucy frowned, "No?"

Natsu towered over her, he leaned his head down slightly to reach her level more. Lucy's heart sped up at the proximity.

"…Ninja Blade."

Lucy choked on a laugh, as he backed up from her face, "Oh…how could I forget."

Natsu shook his head in disappointment, "Really, you practically came up with it."

"Riiighht." Lucy rolled her eyes.

Natsu crossed his arms over his chest, "So, I've got an idea for this evening… I think you'll like it, but we are going to have to _drive_ there."

He shivered at the word drive, Lucy looked at him seriously, "If you aren't comfortable with driving, we can stay, it's no problem…"

Natsu was already shaking his head before she finished, he had a soft expression, "No, I'm fine. My motion sickness medicine is still good for the rest of the night. I took it this afternoon."

Lucy studied him closely, but he rolled his eyes and said, "Relax, Lucy. I promise we'll make it there in one piece."

"Looks like I have no choice but to trust you," she shrugged her shoulders.

"Good deal, shall we go?" He raised an arm toward the exit, and she automatically grinned at the gesture.

"I'm ready."

* * *

**Okayyyyy pleeeassse don't freak out lol. Listen for a sec: About Top – yes he is my own character I made up but he's going to have a special role later on. Particularly with Natsu and Lucy's relationship, heheh. I know there are several peeps out there that don't like random, made up characters being placed in fanfics but for what I as my idea, I think you guys will like it. Or at least, don't think anybody will hate it…Just hang with me please *nervous laughter* *seeking acceptance***

**I'm gradually introducing more FT characters too. It's hard for me to have so many people in one scene, you know? Keeping track of everyone and all that. I've read some fics and some people do that so well, but it's a little tricky for me.**

**Alllllssssooooo! Let me know if you guys are confused at all on the Raven Tail situation…I didn't want to explain it all in one chapter so I've dragged it out…but I've been worried it may be confusing. Feel free to ask any questions.**

**Thanks so much thetrywriter for the review! Haha, your note made me smile. (: REALLY appreciate it!**

**Pleaaaaaaase review if you can (: Hope you guys are having a good start to your summer too!**


	14. A Private Lesson Part One

**Thanks thetrywriter again for your review of last chapter! Sorry I kept you waiting (: **

**This chapter is a bit shorter because it's in two parts. Part two will come v soon. **

**Sooo sorry for any typos. I'm going to re read this again tomorrow. Posting this chapter at 1am is a dangerous game **

* * *

"Okay, this is not at all what I was expecting."

"But are you surprised?"

"…No, but Natsu, you can't be serious."

"Look, just humor me, please? Besides, the more background you have on boxing, the better you understand it in order to write about it, right?" Natsu insisted.

Lucy groaned, "I guess."

Here she was, in Natsu's house. Well, maybe house was the wrong word. It was like a mixture between a shack and a cabin. It was a bit cramped and it made no fashion statement. In the simple living room, there was a couch, a tiny coffee table. Lucy and Natsu stood in the corner of the living room. He had his own boxing corner set up, a heavy bag and a speed bag on the other side.

"Wow, don't be too excited." He snorted at her.

Natsu reached in a sports bag he had nearby, he pulled out a pair of blue hand wraps.

"Sorry, I'll stop griping," she gave him a soft smile.

"You don't need to be sorry for anything," He chuckled slightly as he unwound the hand wraps, "I know I'm a little persistent. Especially when I want to prove something."

"Prove something?"

"Here, give me one of your hands," Natsu instructed, "I'm going to wrap it."

"Oh…" Lucy lifted her right hand up. His calloused fingers gently grabbed hold of her wrist; Lucy tried not to notice how the warm touch quickened her heart.

"Here, stretch your fingers out like this," He still held on to her hand but with his other hand he stretched his fingers out as wide as he could to show her.

Lucy mimicked her fingers like he had shown, he slowly took the hand wraps and began wrapping it around her wrist, around her hand, and then around her fingers.

"So…" she watched with curiosity the way he took the thin fabric between her fingers, "what exactly are you going to make me do?"

Natsu glanced at her, "Scared?"

"No!" It accidentally had come out louder than she intended, she smiled sheepishly, "No, I just meant…how's this going to work?"

Natsu finished up wrapping her hand and motioned for her to lift the other one, he chuckled slightly, "Just think of it as a private lesson."

"Oh..."

Lucy watched him as he finished wrapping her hands.

"There, all set" he picked up both of her wrapped hands and inspected them briefly, "ready?" he asked.

Lucy felt a spark of excitement as he held onto her hands. Even though she really did not want to do this for fear of looking like an idiot, being around Natsu was pure fun, albeit unpredictable at times.

"Yeah, ready."

"Great!" Natsu gave her hands a gentle squeeze before releasing them, the kind gesture made Lucy smile wider.

Natsu walked to his boxing bag to pull out a pair of gloves. They were dark red and appeared to be on the verge of retirement from how beat up they were.

"Here, I know these are pretty rough lookin' but it's all I have here."

"Sure. That's okay."

Once her gloves were on, Natsu positioned her in front of the heavy bag.

Lucy stood nervously in front of the heavy bag. As familiar as she was with boxing, Lucy knew that seeing and doing were totally different things.

"Okay! So, you remember the boxing stance from yesterday?"

"Oh, uh…I think so."

She sat down in her stance and slowly brought her hands up. Why did she feel insecure all of a sudden? She was aware of every movement she was making; insecurity and self-doubt was starting to enter her mind. That same voice that had been in her head before was returning, it was reminding her that she wasn't meant for this, she was weak, and she wasn't good enough to try.

Lucy took a deep breath in and let it out. She relaxed a bit, just a little. She looked to Natsu for further instruction, who was already carefully studying her. His expression was soft but also slightly confused.

Lucy raised an eyebrow at him, "Is this right?"

"Oh, uh, yeah that's right," he checked over her stance before meeting her eyes again, "are you okay?"

Lucy's eyes widened, "Oh I'm fine! Really…Sorry, I guess I'm just nervous."

Natsu raised a brow in return and then smiled, "First rule in boxing, stay relaxed."

Natsu came around behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. Lucy's heart jolted slightly from the sudden touch.

_Yeah_, she thought, _this is really going to help me relax_…

"Twist your shoulders slightly to your dominant side," He moved her shoulders in the right position. "Okay…good. Now, bring your hands up."

Lucy brought her hands up to her face like he had showed her the day before, she felt Natsu remove his hands and he transitioned to her left side.

"Now you're ready to punch." He smirked.

"Yipee…"

"Okay Ms. Sassy, you know what a jab is, right?"

Lucy rolled her eyes, "Yes, I know a jab."

"Show me."

No, no, no, no, no. Lucy wasn't ready. He was definitely going to laugh at her. Her heart was already unsteady enough. Whose idea was it coming here again?

"Nat-"

"_Show_ me." His voice turned stern. She knew she was being silly; she'd have to blame her overdramatic insecurity later.

Lucy huffed as her eyes directed toward the bag. She tightened her fists, took a deep breath, with all her willpower she pretended that Natsu wasn't watching her so closely, and then she let her left hand go.

A loud snap rang through the room from the contact on the bag. Lucy brought her hand back in position, her eyes traveled to Natsu.

He chuckled, "Yeah, that's what I thought."

Lucy began to ramble, "Huh? Was it the wrong one? I'm pretty sure that was the jab…I thought that's what Erza said…but,"

Natsu placed a hand on her shoulder, he was chuckling slightly, "No, no, you're right! Sorry, I promise I'm not laughing at you. It's just, I was right about you. And, I'm happy about it."

Lucy felt her face warm slightly, she scrunched her eyebrows, "Huh?"

Natsu rolled his eyes, "Seriously Lucy, you say you've never put on a glove, right?"

"Right…"

"You've only ever watched boxing?"

"…Uh, yes?"

"You just hit that bag with a proper snap and I've never seen a newbie do that before."

Lucy brought her hands down momentarily, "Oh please…that wasn't anything special."

Natsu took a step closer to catch her gloves with his hands. He brought them back up to her face, in the ready position.

"You put your hands down and I might hit ya," He smirked at her with his deep eyes.

Lucy's mouth opened in disbelief but before she could say anything, he continued.

"And you're right, it wasn't anything special. Not for someone like me anyway. You wouldn't keep anybody away with that jab." Natsu leaned back against the metal stand that was used for holding the heavy bag. He had an all too amused look on his face.

Lucy couldn't help chuckle, "Okay then, why were you right about me and why were you happy with seeing my jab?"

"Nope! No questions, not until the end. At Fairy Tail, we call the jab a one. Next, is the two. It's a straight right punch."

Lucy sighed and then turned back to facing the bag again. A smile crept on her face, Natsu really was something else.

"Oh…it's a cross punch." Lucy muttered.

"Yes, also known as a _cross_ in the weirdo gyms."

Lucy gave him a look before returning her gaze to the front of her.

"Go ahead," Natsu urged her.

Lucy remembered that shifting your body was important for this punch. Or was it just about using your legs more…or something? For more power?

Lucy took a deep breath; she swung her right hand forward while trying to shift her weight with her punch.

It was too late when she realized that she did it wrong because her balance followed her punch. The moment she threw a two, her body had started to lean forward. By the time her hand connected to the bag she lost her balance and stumbled forward. She said absolutely nothing, but her red face spoke for her.

She looked at Natsu, who had the widest grin plastered on his face, "Don't you dare laugh, Ninja boy."

* * *

**Hello! Like the chapter? No? No comment? How's your summer going?**

**Been a bit MIA because I was in Japan for about a month. It was sooooo cool. Gonna start a gofundme page for a plane ticket to take me back asap. **

**Excited to start writing again. Let me know what you think/comments/suggestions/fave color?**

**Crown**


	15. A Private Lesson Part Two

**OMG. Bless the sweet kind soul of its-actually-kate for reviewing! Thanks for your encouragement!**

**Here's the next chapter (: Hope it's not all over the place *face palm*, it's another filler so it was a bit hard to make flow. **

* * *

"I mean it, Natsu…"

"I'm not laughing!" Natsu came up from leaning against the stand. He came next to her and sat down in his boxing stance. "Your two was actually a pretty solid punch, your balance is just way off. Fixing that is easier said than done but sitting down lower in your stance will keep you a bit steadier…like this."

He demonstrated his technique, sitting lower in his stance. His hands were brought up to his face, chin tucked, and his dark eyes were straight ahead. Lucy studied him, surprisingly he could look pretty deadly for someone with pink hair and a scarf wrapped around his head.

His right hand flashed out, as he threw it his back-right foot twisted with it. The speed and preciseness of it put Lucy in awe.

_Ahh, his foot twisted with it…that's what I couldn't remember_, Lucy thought.

"Keep your balance and then twist your torso to give more power to the shot." Natsu said as he came out of his stance to face her.

Lucy turned back to face the bag, "You make it look so easy…" She muttered.

"I had to learn just like everybody else," he told her, "Okay, now do it again."

Lucy huffed out a breath and fell back into her stance, which she lowered more as he had demonstrated. She inhaled and shot out her right hand, twisting her side along with it. The snap she caused on the bag was _loud. _However, her balance betrayed her again and she slightly dipped forward as she brought her hand back.

"Holy shit, Lucy…remind me to never get on your bad side."

"Damn, I lost my balance again!" She turned to face him.

He laughed, "Lucy, balance is something that takes months to perfect. Even years. That was a shit ton of power behind that punch!"

"But I've known other people that have just started boxing and they're balance is fine!"

"Okay, look, just relax." Natsu rolled his eyes at her and moved directly behind her.

Lucy didn't have time to register what he was doing until she felt his hands on her shoulders. On impulse she tensed up at his touch and she wish she could have taken it back.

"Sorry…" he sounded hesitant, "just let me try one thing. This is how my dad helped me. When you throw the two, try not to picture the power coming from you're punch, but from the shift in your shoulders."

"O-okay."

"On three try it again…"

Lucy nodded. She felt his grip tighten as he counted.

"One…two…three!" On three Lucy threw the punch again, but this time she felt Natsu shift her right shoulder forward helping her send the punch with more speed and power.

**SNAP!**

The bag swung back and hit the wall. Natsu released his grip, and Lucy dropped her hands.

"Woah."

Natsu snickered at her, "Did ya feel the difference?"

"Yeah!"

Natsu smiled at her realization and Lucy eagerly returned it, the feeling of hitting the bag right and with that power was thrilling. That ounce of insecurity from before had disappeared. Sure, Natsu had helped guide her, but she could feel the power come from her own hand and there was suddenly an urge to do it over and over again.

Lucy couldn't wipe the grin off her face. "C-could you do that again? Just so that I can get used to what it feels like to do it right?" Lucy asked.

"Absolutely," he bounced back behind her, "alright, when you're ready…"

They did the same thing a few more times and then Natsu had her do it on her own. Lucy could feel the beads of sweat begin to drip down her face. She didn't really care though, she was having too much fun. After several isolated two's and one's later, Natsu went through the remaining six punches. It was just as Erza had described them:

One, a left jab. Two, a straight right. Three, a left hook. Four, a right uppercut. Five, a left uppercut. Six, a 'two' to the body. Seven, overhand right punch. Eight, right hook.

A little over an hour had passed by and Lucy was exhausted. It wasn't until Natsu suggested they stop for the night did she realize how much her arms felt like lead. No wonder boxers were in such good shape.

Lucy plopped down on the floor in front of the couch. She pulled her legs to her chest and held them with her arms.

Natsu scuffled out from a nearby hallway with two water glasses in his hands. He placed himself across from her and handed her one of the glasses.

"How come you've never tried boxing before?"

Lucy was in mid-sip with her water. She swallowed, "Huh?"

"How come you never wanted to try boxing before?"

Lucy frowned, "I didn't say I never wanted to try…I just never have."

Natsu sat his glass on the wooded floor, "So then…What was holding you back?"

_Well..Not a 'what' but a 'who'_, Lucy thought.

"Ahh, well. I think just because I was always around it growing up, I got a little burnt out on it." She shrugged.

Natsu let out a small chuckled, "Burnt out…Guess that's hard for me to picture 'cause I don't ever see myself getting tired of boxing."

"I think I found out why tonight. I can see how it would be…addicting."

"Trust me it's a lot more than that, it's empowering and relates way more to life than you'd think," his expression had turned slightly serious and Lucy could tell that there was more he was saying behind his words.

Lucy observed his expression, "You know, you're a bit of - you're kind of…a mystery."

The word had just sort of come out, she didn't know what she was trying to say exactly but it was like he had two completely different sides. Not that it was bad, but he could become so serious all of a sudden and say something deep. After she'd witnessed this pink-haired boxer/ninja say and do some pretty goofy things, it was just a bit strange to her.

Natsu's eyes widened and his cheeks became tinted with a light pink.

"I-I just mean…I don't know, you're interesting!" Lucy blurted out.

_Shit, that didn't really help…_

"Pffft, you sure are weird Lucy." He laughed.

"Wh..What! I'm not weird! You-You're the weird one!"

Natsu brought his hands up, "Woah, touchy!" He released a hefty laugh.

"Huh! Hey quit calling me- I'm not touch-"

"MEEEEOOOOW."

Natsu and Lucy both froze. Out from the hallway Natsu had previously came from, a petite, blue cat made its presence known. Lucy stared wide-eyed at the feline and its unusual fur coat. The cat strode over to Natsu never breaking eye contact with Lucy. The cat relaxed next to Natsu's leg.

"Uh…you have a cat."

"Yeah, um, this is Happy."

"It's blue."

"…Yes."

"It's a real, blue cat."

"Yeah?"

"…Really?"

"Yes! He's a blue cat!"

"He?"

And just when she thought Natsu couldn't throw any more surprises at her.

"Yes, _he_. He is Happy and he is blue." Natsu told her. Clearly, he had been through this spiel before. "I know he's a bit unusual but it's really not that strange!"

Lucy choked back small laugh, "I mean, _I've_ never seen a blue cat. Can't blame me for being a bit surprised."

Natsu rolled his eyes, "Well, everyone is always surprised and it's normal to me. Happy is my right-hand man in this house…err, uh, cat."

Happy rubbed his nose against Natsu's leg. He smiled softly and brought up a hand to stroke Happy's fur.

"See here, Happy? This our new friend Lucy!" He chimed like a child.

"Hi…Happy."

Happy the blue cat stared at Lucy with intense, watchful eyes. Lucy loved any and all animals, but it felt like this cat was staring deep into the depths of her soul.

"Found him on the street when I was eight years old, so I decided to take him in."

Lucy's eyes followed Natsu's hand as he continued to stroke the cat. Gradually, Happy began to fall asleep on Natsu's lap.

"I bet he's happy to have you as a friend."

A comfortable silence passed as they sat there on the floor. Natsu continued to stroke his furry friend, as Lucy would take sips of her water. A question had been on her mind throughout the day, but she wanted to be careful not to sound too…well, _desperate_?

"Hey, Natsu."

He looked up from petting Happy, "Yeah?"

"So, the Magnolia Martial Arts event is pretty close and most of you from Fairy Tail will be there?"

"That's the plan!" He beamed.

Hesitantly she looked him in the eye, "I'd like to come with you, I-I mean if that's okay! Or just, be with Fairy Tail..? Since I'm a bit…unfamiliar?"

_Hopeless_, Lucy told herself.

Natsu snickered at her, "You better come with us, otherwise you'd just get lost and most likely would find trouble."

Lucy's insides jumped with giddiness at his response. So far, it appeared that every time she was nervous to ask or say something to him, he dismissed any previous hesitation at ease. She was gradually beginning to realize that she really could be herself around him. Well, all of herself except her last name.

Lucy snorted back at him, "I run into one moment of trouble and suddenly you think I'm a magnet for it."

"Haven't you ever heard the saying, 'If you get in trouble with trouble, trouble will find you'?"

She scrunched her eyebrows as she scoffed, "_No_? Has anybody?"

"Oh wait, that ain't it…" he swatted his hands as if it didn't matter, "well, whatever. You gotta hang with us. It's gonna be fun!" He beamed a bright smile at her, showing off his white, and unusually sharp canines.

Excitement spread across her face and she shined a smile back at him, "Right, sounds like a plan."

* * *

**The plot is going to pick up in the next few chapters. Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay (:**

**Wanted to get this chapter out before I start classes next week. Yikes. Plz help.**

**Please review if you're enjoying this story! At least I'll know if someone out there is reading it and I need to get my ass in gear. All the more reason for me to try harder and get better. (: **

**I've got the next 8 chapters planned so idk, let me know. Thank you so much for reading!**

**Crown**


	16. Hurry and Hide in the Closet

**Thetrywriter, thanks so much for your reviews of the last TWO chapters! Ugh, wish I could shake your hand or something or give you candy and popcorn. Seriously appreciate it!**

* * *

The pattering sound of people typing was intruding Lucy's ears. She was sitting at her work desk, resting her chin in her hand. She had been fighting sleep most of the morning and her arms were overwhelmingly sore from the night before. The second she had woken up she knew it was going to be a day of fighting exhaustion. Little did she know how right she would be.

Lucy was working on a list of preparation for the Martial Arts Fest which was beginning next week. Before last night, she hadn't been all that excited but now she couldn't wait for it to arrive. Because she worked at the Magnolia Harold, she had access to some of the pre-planned events that would be going on. Strength contests, relay races for kids, martial arts trivia, cliché carnival-like games, and of course, anybody who was interested could sign up for sparring matches. The main categories of the festival were centered on boxing, kickboxing, MMA, karate, and ju-jitsu.

Lucy pictured running around with Natsu her other new friends from Fairy Tail at the festival. No telling what goofy things he would say and do. She held back a snicker as she sat at her desk. With Natsu, there could be no predictions. Ever since last night she felt rejuvenated and eager to keep going forward. Part of her was still surprised she had actually put on a boxing glove. That alone was something, elementary Lucy had vowed never to do. However, Natsu made it all feel different. From the moment she had met him, he had slowly been changing her mind on boxing. And several other things too…

A buzz from her phone jolted her out of her thoughts, she eagerly guessed it might be the very person she had been thinking of. However, when she saw the message, her heart sank.

**Come to my office immediately.**

**Jude **

Of course, he'd sign his name. It was like they weren't even related. Their 'relationship', if it could be called that, was like a business to him. What was it he wanted? Lucy stared at the message, irritation growing within her.

Lucy huffed as she typed out a reply.

_Can't. I'm working._

She pressed send and put her phone down on her desk, not caring to be too gentle. Almost immediately she received a reply.

"Ugh," she muttered as she snatched the phone up.

**This is more important. Come now.**

Infuriated now, she began typing again. But before she could finish, another message popped up.

**Your mother would want you to listen to me.**

Lucy's mouth dropped open in disbelief. How could he pull that card so easily? Lucy slammed her phone on the desk and clenched her hands into fists. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. Her dad was incredibly selfish and had no boundaries when it came to getting what he wanted.

Lucy didn't bother to send a reply, she knew as well as her father that that message would do the job. She quickly packed up her things. She would just have to continue her work later. Her father's demands were always priority, no matter if she may be working, walking a dog, saving a life, or taking a plane to Atlantis, he is always more important.

Before she knew it, Lucy pulled into the parking lot at Heartfilia Club. It was almost habit now, but she made sure to park close if she could. Even though it was broad daylight. Go figure.

As Lucy walked down the hallway toward her dad's office, the sound of murmured voices grew louder. She scrunched her forehead; it wasn't her dad's voice, but it was somebody else. She hesitantly approached the cracked open door and as her hand nearly reached the handle, a small but cold, familiar voice made her freeze. It couldn't be…

"Mr. Kuro, do you plan to take part in some of the competitions there as well?" It was her dad who asked.

"Ah, yes. I do, but just one in particular." Kuro responded. Lucy tensed at his deceitful tone..

"He's only got the little sparring show on his mind," an abrasive, gruff voice interrupted. Lucy didn't recognize this one as someone she knew.

Her father laughed cheerfully, causing Lucy to frown. Why was he talking with these guys? Why the hell is he acting like they're friends?

She took an angry breath before grasping the doorknob. The door creaked open.

"Ahh, Lucy, my dear. Please come in, it's alright." Jude waved an inviting hand.

Lucy didn't say a word as she entered the office. Kuro and another man with pitch-black hair that was smoothed back out of his face. He had a prominent beard to match his penetrating, dark brown eyes.

Kuro was seated next to the man, Lucy's whole body wanted to shake but she was desperately trying not to show her anticipation. Kuro's creepy smile sent shivers down her back.

Lucy tightened her fists by her side, she may feel horrified at seeing him again on the inside but she'd fight to hide it on the outside.

Her eyes briefly glared at her dad's company before turning to her father, "Hi, dad…what is it you need me for?"

"Yes, well, I want you to meet these two gentlemen here. They are friends of Heartfilia Club and they have helped me very much so recently. This is Mr. Kuro," he gestured toward him, "and this here is Mr. Ivan Dreyar. Both are from Raven Tail's boxing club."

Lucy didn't say anything as she glanced at the two guests. Her anger was beginning to boil. Her father had texted her and brought her away from her work…to meet _them_?

"Dad, I was at work right in the middle of so-"

"_Lucy_. I understand, not now. We have special guests, please shake their hands and greet them."

"I will not."

"E-excuse me? Lucy, you _will_ –"

A burst of laughter came from Ivan, Lucy snapped her head to him.

"Jude, it's alright. Can't you see we've frightened her? No worries at all," he looked at Lucy as he dipped his head in greeting, "Lucy Heartfilia, it is a pleasure to meet you. Sorry if we might have…given off a bad vibe."

Kuro spoke up next, making Lucy's eyes go wide, "Sincere apologies, Ms. Heartfilia. A sweet girl like you is likely to be frightened of someone of our looks, I suppose." His tight smile chilled Lucy to the core.

"See, now…Lucy, I thought I taught you better than that. Be glad, these two gentlemen are forgiving and respectable."

"Dad, why are they here."

He scoffed, "I told you, they are doing us a big favor. My asking you here actually has something to do with them."

"And, what would that reason be?"

"Well… as you know, the annual Martial Arts Fest is coming up very soon. Heartfilia and Raven Tail teams and clubs are working on a partnership presently. Business related. Lucy, you are to attend the festival with Mr. Dreyar and Mr. Kuro here. Since I will be occupied that evening, I need you to show them around, and be Heartfilia's representative."

Lucy's mouth was hanging wide open, "W-what! There's no way!"

"Lucy, that's enough disrespect! What has gotten into you!"

"No, I can't! I have plans, I've made plans already in terms of attending-"

"I can't accept that answer! Do NOT argue with me in front of my guests. This all involves you too."

Lucy was furious, her hands were shaking, her voice was starting to feel weak, "D..Dad! I just can't! Please…I've always abided by your demands and helped you with favors. But, I'm just…I'm supposed to go-"

"No more! That is enough. You will be present to show these two friends of mine around and to show them the respect that we have here at Heartfilia Club."

Lucy was trying to hold back tears, she could feel them coming any second now. Clearly, she wasn't going to get anywhere with him.

"Excuse me." She forced out. Lucy charged out of the office. She ran down the hallway, through the lobby and to her car where she sobbed.

Lucy was stretched out on top of her bed, she stared aimlessly at the ceiling. To say she was disheartened was an understatement. Even when she wasn't physically under her dad's roof, somehow, he still had control over her. She was still a pawn in his selfish game for power. How is that? What was she doing wrong? Lucy had thought that moving out on her own would break that cycle. Apparently, she'd been wrong.

She felt powerless. It was only that morning that Lucy had been eagerly waiting for the festival. Now she wished it would never come. She reached up her arm and laid it over her eyes as she felt her emotions start to escalate. Damn, did she hate crying. Even if she was alone, Lucy always fought back tears. This time felt different though. She stopped caring and released them.

"Fuck," she spluttered out, "what right does he have…"

Lucy slammed her other hand into her bed. The sound of her fist hitting the bed was audible throughout the room and not three seconds after that, Lucy heard a noise of rustled movement from within her room.

She shot up in her bed. Her tear-stricken eyes were wet but now she was on full alert. The noise had been distinct enough, but it was too vague to decipher.

Lucy scanned the room carefully.

"No, no…I don't think she heard…" a male voice whispered.

Lucy's head snapped to her closet door. She had without a doubt, _definitely_, heard _that_. With her legs shaking, she rose from the bed slowly. She thought she recognized that voice, but…

This day just keeps getting better every shitting second.

Lucy approached the closet door, she took a deep breath, reached her hand out for the handle, and….

"Waahhh!" The door flew open before Lucy had a chance to touch the doorknob. Like a domino effect, two bumbling and nosy intruders came falling out.

"WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING IN MY CLOSET!"

"Ahhh, Lucy! What brings your loveliness here?" Loke straightened his glasses with one hand. Virgo lay trampled beneath him.

"G-good evening, Princess." She choked out.

Loke quickly removed his weight off from her and helped her stand up. After dusting themselves off, Lucy asked again, "Why are you here in my apartment!?"

Loke brought a hand to cover his heart, "This is _your_ apartment? Virgo, did you know that? See, we got the wrong place after all. Welp, guess we'll be going!"

He snatched Virgo's hand and began to tug her out the room.

"HOLD UP!" The two intruders froze, "I want an explanation. Now."

Loke paused before he turned around to face Lucy. His expression had changed, a sad smile was spread across his face. Behind the dark-framed glasses, his eyes were searching to comfort his friend.

His expression caught her off-guard, she instantly relaxed the tension in her shoulders.

"L-Loke?"

He stepped forward at his name, "Lucy. I'm sorry we broke in. We, uh, we know what happened this afternoon."

"Huh?" Lucy furrowed her brow. How could they know?

Virgo answered her silent question, "We heard what was said in Coach Heartfilia's office."

Lucy's stomach fell, "O-oh…yeah, well…it is what it is."

"What 'it' is, is not okay." Loke stated, "You had other plans…correct?"

Lucy felt her face heat up, "Wha…h-how come you know?"

Loke chuckled, "Don't worry about it babe, I just have a good friend at Fairy Tail I've known for years."

She gulped, no telling what he knew or what he had heard.

"Relax, Lulu. We care about you and just want to make sure your okay. That's why Virgo and I decided to help."

Lucy walked over to her bed and sank down into the mattress. "But, it really can't be helped. I have to go to the festival with that creep-ass dick from Raven Tail."

Loke and Virgo entered further into her room. Loke strode to her bedside and to stand tall in front of her.

"He might be our coach, but by no means is he our friend or family. But, you…" Loke squatted down so that he was eye level with her sitting on the bed, "you're our Lucy."

Virgo stepped in, "We've grown up with you. You're important to us." She took out a handkerchief from her pocket and handed it to Loke.

Loke took the white, smooth cloth and dried the wet tears that had been sitting on Lucy's face.

"Virgo and I are going to come up with a plan. So, promise us that you won't cry over his words again?"

Loke held her gaze with such warmth that Lucy felt all previous hurt vanish. She didn't realize what she was doing, but just let her emotions guide her. She threw her arms around Loke and dug her face into his shoulder. It took a second for him to react, but then she felt his long arms wrap around her too. He held her tightly, in a protecting embrace.

"Listen," he began as he broke their embrace, "Virgo and I have an idea…but, well… you're just gonna have to trust me, okay?"

* * *

**Oooooooooh, whats gonna happen? Good question. Haha jk. I know. Or do I? Whoops. But really, I have my shit together. LOL.**

**Welp. I did it. Got another chapter out. How so, you ask? Answer: Insomnia.**

**Sorry if there are some typos...or a lot *face palm* ughhh, in the middle of dozing off right now and I already had nearly all this chapter finished so I decided to just go ahead and get it uploaded. ( I know, a dangerous game.)**

**Hope the plot isn't getting too confusing? Is it still kinda easy to follow along? Also, huuuuge BROTP is Loke and Lucy, anybody else?**

**Pleaseeeee pretty please review! It helps me know if like...anybody out there is reading. And hey if you are, thank you! Really appreciate you for giving me a chance. :D**


End file.
